Zero no Tsukaima: Un nuevo Comienzo
by Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki
Summary: ¿Y si Louise invocara a un Dragon Slayer y a un Demonio de universos distintos? ¿Que es lo que ocurriría? ¿Qué es lo que ocurriría también si colosales y poderosos enemigos míticos apareciesen, amenazando la vida en Halkeginia? ¡Pandemonio! Es lo más seguro. Mega-Crossover de Zero no Tsukaima / Skyrim / Fairy Tail / Devil May Cry y posiblemente unos cuantos más. ¡Capítulo 3 subido!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente!**

**Esto… pues sí. Cómo estarán viendo, me dispuse a editar el fic. No sé ustedes, pero vi muchos errores, y sean sinceros conmigo… a ustedes también les estaba pareciendo medio aburrido :/ Ahora, con un nuevo comienzo, habrá más explicaciones, y todo será desarrollado más profunda y claramente.**

**Y pues como ya lo he dicho anteriormente, la temática en cuanto a los mundos combinados seguirá en pie, cambiarán muchas cosas… quizás y sólo quizás llegue a añadir otros mundos. Seguirá estando Lelouch y por supuesto Erick, y los dragones ya no serán las mismas patéticas lagartijas de antes.**

**Una última aclaración, no se preocupen por los capítulos borrados del anterior fic, ya están respaldados en mi computadora, listos para editarlos.**

**Disclaimer masivo: Ni Fairy Tail, Zero No Tsukaima, Skyrim y Devil May Cry me pertenecen. Todos son obra de sus respectivos autores/creadores/desarrolladores/compositores o cómo más les guste llamarlo.**

**Aclaraciones: **Narración normal.

-hablan-

-"piensan"-

-**Ataques/Técnicas de combate**-

**Zero No Tsukaima: Un Nuevo Comienzo  
**

**Capítulo 1: Los Familiares de Zero**

En la habitación de una casa normal, ubicada en los suburbios de una ciudad, tumbado en su cama estaba un muchacho de cabello negro con mechones rubios (estilo Gray Fullbuster, pero con más puntas florecidas), vestido con un pantalón negro largo de gimnasia y una remera gris. Traía puesto unas zapatillas Reebok verde con negro. El muchacho estaba mirando el techo de manera melancólica, hasta que suelta un suspiro pesado.

-Tsk… dentro de una semana comienzan los exámenes de la universidad, y yo aquí… salvando vidas a mansalva como Juana la Loca, ya debo dejar un poco todo eso y preocuparme un poco por mí, si no apruebo nada estoy muerto. Lo siento todos, pero así es la vida –dijo el chico resignado.

Lelouch se revolvió un poco molesto en la cama. Luego se dispuso a levantarse para leer un poco las enciclopedias de tamaño titánico. Ni bien las abrió sintió algo detrás de él que le provocó escalofríos. El semirubio se da media vuelta, un poco temeroso, y observa que una especie de masa oval de color verde jade se encuentra flotando en medio de su habitación.

-¿¡Pero qué diantres… hace un portal en mi habitación?! –atina a decir Lelouch por la impresión, hasta que descubre que aquella masa verde, o lo que fuera esa cosa, lo estaba absorbiendo -¡Mierda, me está llevando! –gritó el muchacho, aferrándose a lo que tenía cerca para evitar el arrastre, pero lamentablemente de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos ya que terminó siendo tragado por la extraña sustancia.

* * *

En la ciudad de Magnolia, cierto pelirrojo, vestido con una armadura oscura con detalles en gris en la parte superior de su cuerpo, vistiendo en la parte inferior unos jeans azul oscuro con zapatillas, en su espalda estaba colgada una espada de hoja larga, la cual tenía un aspecto atemorizante ya que en su mango estaba la figura de un cráneo sonriente. El joven iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de dicha ciudad tarareando una canción.

Ese pelirrojo en cuestión era Erick Bluefox, apodado por muchos como el "El demonio rojo", por sus elevadas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por su capacidad de poder convertirse en un "demonio".

Erick se acercaba tranquilamente al gremio de magos Fairy Tail, el cual, en su interior, estaba el mismo barullo de siempre: gente hablando a los gritos, risotadas, bailes sin sentido, eructos, algunos desprendimientos olorosos… pero bueno, Fairy Tail al fin y al cabo señores.

-Ya llegué-dice Erick con una sonrisa.

Por medio segundo toda la movilización en el gremio se detiene y lo saluda, para después volver a lo suyo. Erick caminó hasta la barra, en donde fue recibido por la radiante e infaltable imagen de la albina preferida de todos: Mirajane Strauss.

-¡Hola Erick!-saluda con una sonrisa la chica de cabello blanco al pelirrojo.

-¡Hola Mira-chan!-devuelve el saludo el pelirrojo. Usaba el "chan" como una forma bien amistosa de dirigirse a Mira.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión?-le pregunta la albina.

-Excelente. Me di el gusto de tomarme de tomarme una misión de "mensajería" por decirlo así, algo tranquilo por el momento jejeje-responde el muchacho de armadura.

Atrás suyo se encontraban los "mejores amigos", Natsu y Gray, en una batalla "amistosa" de las de siempre.

-¿Y el maestro?-pregunta de pronto Erick-No lo había visto, y me pareció raro-dice el pelirrojo.

-Está descansando. Sufrió un pico de presión ayer-responde Mirajane.

-Ah-es lo único que comenta el muchacho de armadura.

De pronto Natsu se le acerca.

-¡Erick pelea conmigo!-grita el pelirosado, pero de atrás le llega Gray y lo toma del cuello con su brazo derecho.

-¡Idiota, bajaste la guardia!-exclama Gray divertido.

-¡aaah, Gray maldito!-grita Natsu furioso y tratando de zafarse del agarre. Se da media vuelta, toma a Gray de la cabeza con las dos manos y lo manda a volar, el azabache destruye varias mesas en el proceso.

-¡Jajaja! –se ríe el pelirrojo –¡Bueno ya párenle! –exclama Erick, haciendo que los magos se detengan en su pelea –Vamos a hacer una cosa, Natsu dejarás de romper cosas por hoy si acepto el desafío –propone Erick.

-Siiiiii ¡Daleeeee! –grita Natsu emocionado.

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos afuera –dice Erick.

Todos los que estaban en el gremio salieron afuera, y acompañaron a los dos magos a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque que está cerca a Magnolia, todos se pusieron alrededor de ellos, esperando la lucha.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. Comencemos pues –dice Erick, dándole luz verde a Natsu para que avanzar primero.

Como era de esperarse, Natsu arremetió sin cuidado alguno, con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas.

-**¡Kary****ū**** no Tekken! **–grita Natsu, pero Erick esquiva a último momento el ataque. Natsu puede observar, con el rabillo del ojo, que Erick acercaba su mano a su espada.

-¡Ah no eso no! ¡No lograrás sacarla! **¡Kary****ū**** no Kagitsume! **–grita Natsu, encendiendo sus pies y dando una patada a Erick. Ésta vez sí le dio, y Erick fue trasladado unos cuantos metros del pelirosa.

Para sorpresa de Natsu Erick seguía erguido, y con su espada ya desenfundada. Las cuencas vacías del cráneo presente en la espada empezaron a brillar con una luz roja.

-Ya saqué a **Rebellion**, Natsu. Prepárate –dice Erick blandiendo la espada.

-Bueno, más diversión entonces –dice Natsu sonriente, y arremete nuevamente contra el pelirrojo, el cual lo esquiva, y le propina un sablazo cargado de una extraña energía roja emanada de la espada.

-**¡Drive! **–grita Erick lanzando ese ataque, el cual arrastra al pelirosa unos cuantos metros.

Ahora Erick era el que arremetió hacia Natsu, lanzando espadazos a diestra y siniestra, cosa que Natsu muy difícilmente podía esquivar. En un momento el pelirrojo baja la guardia y Natsu aprovecha, pegándole un uppercut envuelto en llamas.

-¡**Kary****ū**** no Tekken! **–grita Natsu.

El pelirrojo dio varias vueltas en el aire, para luego caer parado unos metros lejos de Natsu.

-¡Esquiva esto! **¡Sword Pierce! **–exclama Erick, y en un rápido movimiento lanza a Rebellion directamente con una fuerza descomunal, generando un remolino en su trayecto. Natsu por los pelos logra esquivarlo, pero la fuerza del remolino lo tiró hacia un lado. Ahora Erick estaba desarmado, y Natsu aprovechó su guardia baja.

-**¡Kary****ū**** no H****ō****ko! **–grita el pelirosa lanzando su poderoso rugido hacia el mago de armadura, quién no se inmutó.

El ataque le dio de lleno, al parecer Natsu ganó, eso le hizo sonreír al mago de fuego, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se tornó en una expresión de sorpresa al ver que un montón de rayos azules disipaban el fuego. Un solo de guitarra se escuchó cuando sucedió eso. Al despejarse el fuego se lo vio al joven de armadura portando una extraña guitarra oscura, de diseño exótico y teniendo como cuerdas finos rayos eléctricos.

-¡YEEEEAAAAHH! –se escuchó decir al pelirrojo. Rebellion, la cual quedó clavada en un tronco después de destruir muchos otros en el camino, salió de donde estaba y regresó girando, y fue cazada en el aire con la mano derecha de Erick. El pelirrojo dejó a Rebellion en su espalda, y decidió en su lugar a la guitarra **Nevan**.

-**¡Kary****ū**** no K****ō****en! **–grita Natsu, lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia Erick.

El pelirrojo empieza a tocar varias notas de la guitarra, generando a su alrededor una especie de muro de relámpagos azules mezclado con lo que parecían ser una bandada de murciélagos. La bola de fuego de Natsu impactó en el pelirrojo, pero como era de esperarse no sufrió daño alguno gracias a la extraña protección.

-¡Bien Natsu! ¡Ahora es mi turno! –grita Erick, vuelve a tocar un solo y de la guitarra sale despedida una esfera recubierta de relámpagos azules y murciélagos, la cual iba dirigida hacia el pelirosa. Natsu decidió repetir su anterior técnica.

-**¡Kary****ū**** no K****ō****en! **–y Natsu vuelve a lanzar su esfera de fuego, impactando contra la de Erick y disipándola.

En ese momento, Erick guarda a Nevan en quiénsabedonde y opta nuevamente por su espada, retomando el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando Natsu se dio cuenta el pelirrojo se le acercó con una impresionante velocidad espada en mano y en alto, el pelirosa logra reaccionar a tiempo y lo esquiva a un lado, el joven de armadura empieza a dar sablazos por doquier, pero nada que Natsu no pudiera esquivar. En un momento Natsu salta esquivando un espadazo, y ejecuta un combo.

-**¡Kary****ū**** no Kagitsume! **–y Natsu logra darle una patada a Erick -**¡Kary****ū**** no K****ō****en! **–la bola de fuego le impacta de lleno alejándolo -**¡Kary****ū**** no H****ō****ko! **–y con el rugido el pelirosa finaliza el combo.

Erick fue desplazado unos cuantos metros, después del humo se lo vio tirado en el suelo, un poco chamuscado, pero luego se levanta como si nada. Sacudiéndose el cuerpo y quedando más limpio, Erick sonríe ante a demostración de poder de su amigo.

-"Jeje sí que se ha vuelto más fuerte después de nuestra anterior pelea, aunque esto no fuera nada ya que los dos nos estábamos conteniendo muchísimo" –piensa el pelirrojo sonriente –Creo que la dejamos ahí Natsu –dice Erick. Luego tanto él como el pelirosa miraron a su alrededor, y vieron a los demás bien alejados, ya que temían por sus vidas si seguían allí.

-Bueno, será mejor que regre… -Erick no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió que algo lo estaba arrastrando hacia atrás. Volteó y descubrió una especie de orbe en forma de huevo del tamaño de una persona, arrastrándolo hacia él.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos… qué es eso?! –exclama el pelirrojo. Rápidamente clava a Rebellion al suelo, pero la fuerza del portal fue más fuerte y terminó tragándose al pelirrojo con espada y todo.

Natsu volteó hacia todos lados, ya que dejó de escuchar a Erick. Descubrió que no estaba.

-¿Are? –Se pregunta confundido el pelirosa -¡Oiiiii, Erick! –grita luego –mmmm… que raro que se haya ido sin avisar… bueno! A lo mejor tenía algo muy importante que hacer que se le olvidó despedirse… espero –se dijo el mago de fuego, para luego decidir irse con el resto de sus amigos. Lo que no sabía era que ésa probablemente sería la última vez que lo viera.

Al otro lado del portal se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado y ojos del mismo color, la cual se encontraba en un lugar amplio, parecido al patio de lo que parecía ser un enorme castillo. La chica vestía una camisa blanca, minifalda negra con unas botas negras y una capa a juego con todo lo demás, además de tener un colgante con un dibujo de un pentagrama de cinco puntas. La chica, aparte de estar rodeada de muchos otros al parecer estudiantes de algún instituto vestidos de la misma manera, sostenía en su mano derecha una especie de varita de madera de color oscuro. La respiración de la muchacha parecía calmada, pero estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-¡A mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del universo! –exclama la pelirosa.

Todos los presentes se quedan confundidos.

-¿Qué clase de encantamiento es ése? –pregunta una chica de cabello rubio rizado y pecas, la cual estaba sosteniendo una rana en sus manos.

-Bueno, debes admitir que es original –le contesta un muchacho rubio a sus espaldas.

-Al santo, hermoso y más que poderoso familiar, te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto ¡Responde a mi llamado! –exclama la pelirosa agitando la varita.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM

Una enorme explosión se hizo presente en el lugar.

Aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados era Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, una de las tres hijas de la familia noble de la Valliere del reino de Tristain, estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia de dicho reino, pero con una tasa de éxitos de cero, razón por la cual la apodaban Louise la Zero.

Louise se encontraba en el último turno para realizar el ritual de convocar siervo para invocar a su familiar, y como siempre terminó en una ruidosa, fuerte y polvorienta explosión.

– Se lo dije profesor Colbert –Comentó una chica entre los estudiantes que ya realizaron el ritual –Louise la Cero solo hace explotar sus hechizos -.

– Éxito cero –dice otro estudiante, y todos los presentes echaron a reír estruendosamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Louise reprimía las ganas de llorar. Nadie de los presentes se merecía que la vieran afectada. El tema es que...siempre fracasaba en la magia. Una y otra vez todos se reían de ella por sus acciones, pero les haría ver qué tan equivocados estaban, ella no era un fracaso en cuanto a hacer magia.

– ¡Cof, cof, cof! –Se escucharon de repente a dos voces toser entre el polvo, silenciando a todo el mundo.

-¡Mierda! Que golpecito me di, aunque no se compara con las anteriores palizas que daba Natsu –dijo una de las voces que tosió anteriormente.

-¿Quién hizo ese portal? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Y justo que estaba por empezar a estudiar! –dijo la otra voz entre el humo, aparentemente preocupada.

El polvo se disipó, dejando ver a dos jóvenes, uno de cabello corto color rojo y el otro de cabello corto color negro estilo puntas florecidas, de cada uno de ellos salía un aura de mucho poder, y sin embargo lo ocultaban a la perfección, ya que superaba por mucho a todos los presentes. Louise, al ver que algo de éxito si había tenido, se alivió y envalentonó.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Louise mientras miraba con detenimiento a los recién llegados. A su alrededor los presentes también lo hacían.

El muchacho de cabello semirubio, que se había recuperado del golpe y su mini-depresión, observó a su alrededor y una mueca de disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro, no sólo por el hecho de que vio el aura de arrogancia que lanzaba aquella muchacha plana de cabello rosado, sino también que había sido teletransportado a un mundo diferente, y eso sólo significa más problemas que soluciones.

-Perdona, pero yo no contesto a gente maleducada que ni siquiera tiene la amabilidad de presentarse ella misma antes –responde, algo molesto, dicho muchacho.

Erick se había quedado mudo ante la vista de sus ojos: en un momento estaba luchando contra Natsu en las afueras de Magnolia, aparece una cosa verde y ¡PUM! Despierta en otro lugar. Después de pensar eso, había prestado atención a la respuesta de aquel joven semirubio que apareció por las mismas con él, para después concordar con su opinión. A primera vista él también pudo descubrir que aquella chica pelirosada había peticionado con un tono demasiado arrogante.

– Tiene razón, niña. Es de buena educación presentarse uno mismo antes de exigirle algo a un desconocido – Respondió ahora el de cabello rojo, con los brazos cruzados y bastante serio.

– ¿Ni… Niña? –tartamudeó Louise.

– JAJAJAJAJAJA –Se rieron todos los demás alumnos –DOS FAMILIARES REGAÑANDO A SU AMO -.

– ¿De qué se ríen, bola de idiotas imbéciles? –Pregunto el de cabello rojo con el ceño fruncido.

Vale, quizás esos familiares eran algo impertinentes, pero a Louise empezaban a caerle bien, y por lo que veía, ellos podrían ayudarle con las burlas de los demás estudiantes hacia ella.

– ¡COMO SE ATREVEN, PLEBEYOS! –Exigió gritando un rubio regordete y cachetes ruborizados.

– ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Mira! –Dijo de manera divertida Erick mientras le daba pequeños codazos a Lelouch indicándole la dirección con su dedo índice, la cual apuntaba hacia el rubio regordete -¡Es un globo que habla! –se burló luego el pelirrojo, causando que los presentes empezaran a reírse del rubio. Un hombre adulto, de poco cabello a los lados, con anteojos, vestido con un traje púrpura, identificado como Colbert calmó a los presentes.

– Mi nombre es Louise Françoise LeBlanc du La Valiere – Se presenta la niña de pelo rosado.

-Que nombre más largo… Yo me llamo Erick, Erick Bluefox. Un placer – se presenta el mago pelirrojo de armadura oscura.

–Sí… Y yo me llamo Lelouch, Lelouch Akatsuki. Gusto en conocerte – Se presenta el dragonslayer, que vestía con su remera gris y pantalón de gimnasia.

Louise estaba un poco preocupada, ya que vio las ropas de Erick y pensó que quizás era un caballero. Si era así, podía ser un noble, lo cual la asustó, ya que podría haber provocado un posible incidente por secuestro, aunque Erick sólo poseyera armadura en la parte superior del cuerpo al igual que Erza.

– Oi, oi, Louise – Llamó la pelirroja de piel bronceada tras ella, Kirche. – El de cabello rojo es guapo, ¿pero...como es que son dos familiares? ¿Y por qué uno de ellos es un noble? –.

-"ooooohhh vale, vale. Ya entiendo todo… Aquí definitivamente se huele un aire arrogante" –piensa más frustrado el semirubio.

-¿Familiar? –pregunta Erick confundido.

- Un familiar es una criatura invocada o creada a través de una parte del poder de su invocador para servirle. Generalmente dicho invocador o creador es un mago. Info cortesía de Wikipedia y experiencia propia –le contesta Lelouch.

-¿Que acaso tú eres un mago? –pregunta Erick, ahora sorprendido.

-Así es, ¿y tú también? –responde y pregunta Lelouch.

-Sí, yo también soy mago –responde el pelirrojo.

-¡Vale! Vamos a pasarnos todo el día lanzando hechizos por doquier, ¡¿te va?! –pregunta Lelouch.

-¡Yeah! –responde Erick.

Ahora Louise estaba muy confundida y también aterrada. ¿Llamó a dos nobles? Ya que escuchó claramente de su conversación que ellos usaban magia, entonces convocó a dos nobles y uno de ellos no lo parecía por qué traía puesto ropas de plebeyos. A lo mejor era un caballero encubierto, y de ser así lo sacó de sus servicios.

-Entonces… ¿de dónde vienen? –atina a preguntar Louise.

-Buena pregunta. Pues, a ver… dado el extraño caso de que estoy en otro lugar, lejano al parecer… vengo de una tierra llamada Earthland, vivo en Magnolia, una ciudad muy hermosa, y es en donde está el gremio de magos al cual pertenezco, Fairy Tail –responde Erick.

Lelouch muestra una leve reacción de asombro por un segundo, indetectable para los presentes.

-¿Gremio de magos? ¿Hay más de ustedes? –pregunta Louise sorprendida.

-Así es. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, me fui sin avisar, van a estar preocupados por mí –responde de nuevo Erick, un poco preocupado por ese detalle.

Louise estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa. Había más magos aparte de ellos dos, bueno, sin contar a los magos de Halkeginia, pero también estaba el hecho de que había invocado de otros lugares a Erick.

-¿Y tú? –pregunta Louise después, a Lelouch.

-Yo, pues… la verdad estaba tranquilo, en mi casa, iba a comenzar a estudiar, pero pasa y resulta… que un portal verde me sacó de mis deberes… y aquí estoy. Pertenecía a un gremio de magos como el de Erick, pero ya eso fue hace bastante tiempo, y no quiero explicar nada por ahora –responde Lelouch.

De repente alguien interrumpe la charla amena que se daba entre estos tres.

– ¡Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo y un noble con 'Invocar Sirviente'?! – Preguntó alguien de la multitud, y todos excepto la muchacha pelirosa, comenzaron a reír fuertemente. Aun los tontos pensaban que uno era plebeyo y el otro noble, al parecer no escucharon de sus habilidades.

– ¡Pero… sólo he cometido un pequeño error, es todo! – Exclama Louise.

– ¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado – exclama un estudiante.

-¿Plebeyo y Noble?... Ah, ya valió… estos tontos designan a la gente en esas categorías, y juzgando por las apariencias y poniéndome en su lugar, diría que ven a Erick como a un Caballero, por lo tanto Noble, y yo un Plebeyo supuestamente *suspira* aaaahhhh… ¿en dónde vine a parar, Whyro? –susurra preguntando el chico semirubio, mientras miraba al cielo.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la Cero! –Gritó otro estudiante del grupete, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

– ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme… de que puñetas va todo esto?! –cuestionó Erick bastante desconcertado y exasperado por estar hablando de cosas que no entendía.

Nadie le prestó atención. Todos los alumnos seguían molestando a Louise como de costumbre.

-Esteeeeee… creo que nadie te hizo caso, amigo –remarca Lelouch.

-Lo sé, y odio cuando no me prestan atención –responde Erick, dejando salir un aura roja de su cuerpo.

-Sí, te comprendo –dice el semirubio -"mmm… siento salir una extraña energía oscura de su interior… creo que esto se va a poner bueno jejeje" –piensa Lelouch.

-¡CÁLLENSEEEEE! -grita fuertemente Erick, emitiendo una gran presión en todas direcciones al gritar, silenciando por completo toda risa y helando del terror a todo el mundo, familiares incluidos, por la brisa de energía que imbuía temor arremolinada en su aura –Si vuelvo a oír una sola risa o interrupción voy a matarlos a todos ¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?! –

Como única respuesta, ya que todos temían incluso hablar, solo asintieron con la cabeza. Familiares incluidos. Lelouch se mostró sonriente por ver tal escena que demostraba el poder de su ahora compañero.

-¡Ejem! –Llama Colbert, atrayendo la atención de Louise y de ahora sus dos familiares –Felicidades señorita Valliere, ha hecho el rito de invocación a la perfección –dice el hombre, cambiando de tema.

-¡Pero maestro Colbert, nunca he oído que se hayan invocado dos Nobles como familiares! ¿Y si pruebo una vez más? –pide la pelirosada.

-¿¡Dos nobles?! –listo, ahora sí todos pudieron escuchar con claridad la verdad, empezando también a murmurar "¿Cómo es eso posible?" Es mentira, si es Louise la Cero" y etc.

Colbert menea la cabeza en señal de negación.

– No puedo permitir eso, señorita Valliere. Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer – Explicó el mago calvo – Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes más elección que aceptarlo –explica el profesor – Ellos – El mago de mediana edad señaló hacia los dos familiares – Puede que sean nobles, pero mientras hayan sido convocados por ti, van a tener que ser tus familiares. Nunca antes en la historia ha sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta floja: Son tus familiares – dice Colbert.

Louise hace un sonido irreconocible para los presentes.

– Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia – Anuncia Colbert nuevamente – Date prisa. No queda mucho del día, ya es tarde. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlos. Date prisa y haz tu contrato –.

Louise miró a Lelouch y Erick algo alterada.

– "Me pregunto qué pasará ahora…" – Pensaron Erick y Lelouch al mismo tiempo.

– Muy bien, aquí voy – dijo Louise resignada. Se acerca a Erick y lo besa.

-"¿P-Pero que…? AAAAHHHH!" –grita mentalmente el pelirrojo, mientras se toma su mano derecha. Un dolor agudo y punzante lo atacó en esa zona, pero el dolor se fue tan rápido cómo vino.

-¿Q-Que es esto? –se preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro, mientras veía atónito como unas runas brillaban a través de los oscuros guanteletes que traía puestos.

-Muy bien, ahora sólo faltas tú –dice Louise a Lelouch.

-Pero claro, venga –responde Lelouch feliz. No se iba a negar un simple beso, aunque la chica que te lo esté dando fuera… una maleducada, con pechos planos y probablemente tsundere.

El roce de labios no se hizo esperar, y tan pronto se separaron Lelouch sintió un terrible dolor en su pectoral derecho, pero al igual que como pasó con Erick el dolor se desvaneció tan pronto como vino. Lelouch pudo ver el brillo a través de su remera, y no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro.

-Mierda, me marcan por todos lados –comenta el semirubio un poco triste.

– Ya está hecho –dice Louise.

– Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento – Dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

-Lo hizo solo porque sus familiares son humanos –dice uno de los estudiantes presentes.

-¡Si hubieran sido poderosas bestias mágicas, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato! –exclama otro.

Varios estudiantes empezaron a reírse, ignorando el hecho que tuvieron momentos atrás con Erick. Éste se puso en plan de asesinato, pero Lelouch lo detiene.

-No vale la pena, déjalos y después tendrán su merecido –pide Lelouch.

-… Oka, por ahora me contengo… por ahora –responde Erick algo dudoso, guardando a Rebellion.

– Bien, volvamos a clases – Ordeno Colbert.

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire. Los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar. Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia, menos Louise, ya que obviamente ella si ejecutaba el hechizo, lo más probable es que terminara en una ruidosa explosión.

– ¡ Así es Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" de vuelta! – dice uno de los estudiantes.

-¡Claro, para evitarnos un desastre explosivo de la Cero!-dijo otro a su lado.

– ¡Ellos dos son los familiares perfectos para ti!– Se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volando.

De repente los dos estudiantes que se burlaron de Louise pararon de flotar, y una fuerza invisible los azotó contra una lejana pared.

– ¿Tú lo hiciste? – Murmura Erick.

-Sí –responde Lelouch.

-Buena esa –le felicita luego el pelirrojo.

– Gracias – Respondió el DS – Muy bien, ahora… quiero saber en dónde me encuentro… Louise – ordena Lelouch a la maga pelirosada.

–… *suspira* aaaahhhh… De acuerdo. No sé de donde vienen ustedes dos, pero se los explicaré – Comenzó Louise, aun enfadada por las burlas de sus compañeros – Esto es Tristain ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristain! – responde con soberbia, como lo haría cualquier noble de ese mundo.

-¿Prestigiosa? Pues mira el decorado, es un asco-dice Lelouch sarcásticamente, causando que el mago demoniaco se ría.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡No lo había notado! –exclama Erick divertido.

-Quiero preguntarles algo ahora yo… ¿Por qué actúan como tontos si son nobles? Deberían mostrar más respeto –dice Louise, extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Pues… porque… porque me conviene hacerlo –responde Erick, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo pienso que es un poco aburrido, así que actúo como una persona normal –responde Lelouch.

-¿Te conviene? ¿Que es aburrido? Me parece que ustedes… no son nobles –comenta Louise en plan de sospecha.

-No seremos nobles… pero igual somos magos –responde el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué tipo de magia utilizan, eh? Ahora que lo pienso bien –sigue interrogando la mocosa. Al menos debía saber qué tan fuertes eran sus familiares.

-Pues yo soy un mago demoniaco, algunos me dicen demonio, y manejo magia oscura y de rayo, además de manejar muy bien algunas armas –responde Erick.

-¿U-U-Un demonio? –tartamudea la pelirosa con miedo en su voz.

-Eeyup –contesta el pelirrojo.

-¿Y t-tú? –pregunta Louise, un poco temerosa de que su otro familiar sea otra cosa igual o más impactante que Erick el Demonio, quizás un dragón humano… naaaaa, eso era imposible pensaba ella.

-Tengo poderes de dragón, incluso se podría decir que soy un dragón con cuerpo de humano jejeje –responde Lelouch rascándose la cabeza.

Louise cayó desmayada por recibir tal información.

-¿¡Eres un dragonslayer?! –exclama Erick, ignorando lo sucedido con Louise.

-Así es, pero… ahora lo importante sería ocuparnos de ella, antes de que pase algo más –responde Lelouch, señalando a Louise.

-Tienes razón ¿Podrás olfatear su aroma hasta su cuarto? –pregunta el pelirrojo nuevamente.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí –responde el semirubio, cargando a la pelirosa.

**[Horas después, en la habitación de Louise…]**

Louise había despertado un rato después. Se despertó un poco confundida, y con miedo ya que había "soñado" que tenía dos familiares, uno Demonio y otro un Dragón.

-Oye, Louise ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Erick, saliendo de la nada y asustando tremendo a la maga loli.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya se encuentra bien? –pregunta Lelouch, también saliendo de la nada.

-Al parecer sí –responde el pelirrojo.

-A-A-A-Así que… es verdad… -tartamudea Louise.

-¿Are? –preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-De que Erick es un demonio y Lelouch es un dragón –contesta la pelirosa.

-Oye, al parecer piensa que lo soñó –le dice Erick a Lelouch.

-Awwwww sí, ¿sabes? Me da ternura –responde Lelouch.

-¡¿Te da ternura?! ¿Qué eres gay? –exclama Erick divertido.

-¡Pos claro que no, imbécil! –responde el semirubio enojado.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! –se defiende el pelirrojo.

-*suspira* ffffff… Ok, está bien, me calmo –dice Lelouch, más tranquilo.

-Así que invoqué un demonio y un dragón… ok Louise, tienes que calmarte, no hay que preocuparse ¿o sí? –se pregunta la maga, ahora dándose cuenta bien de la situación en la que se encontraba: esos dos ahí le podrían lastimar. Lelouch se la podía "comer" (N/A: Si quieren pensar mal están en todo su derecho de hacerlo XD) siendo que él era un dragón y los dragones devoraban personas; y/o Erick la podría matar de quién sabe qué formas, o incluso poseer su cuerpo y alma.

-N-N-No irán a ha-hacerme n-nada malo, ¿o sí? –pregunta con mucho miedo la chica.

-¡¿What?! No, por supuesto que no. No soy como esos dragones que se comen a la gente porque sí –responde Lelouch.

-¿Are? Claro que no. El que sea demonio no significa que vaya a poseer tu cuerpo o que te mate porque quiera –responde Erick.

Louise suspira de alivio ante las respuestas, mientras que Lelouch se recostaba en la pared.

-"*suspira mentalmente* aaaahhh… esto ya se está poniendo algo aburrido… ¿y si mejor le pregunto a Erick para tener una pequeña lucha en el patio de esta academia? Ya que quiero probar su poder, pero si está Louise despierta no vamos a poder hacer nada… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!" –piensa el semirubio, para luego acercarse a la maga loli y dejarla dormida con un hechizo adormecedor.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué…? –iba a reclamar Erick ante lo sucedido, pero Lelouch le gana de mano y le interrumpe.

-No nos iba a dejar si yo te preguntaba esto: ¿Quieres tener un enfrentamiento en el patio de la academia? Ya sabes, para medir fuerzas –pregunta el semirubio.

-… Bueno… ¡Está bien! Vayamos… ¡pero espera! ¿Cómo le haremos para que nadie vea lo que hacemos? –responde, y pregunta Erick.

-Ah… por eso no te preocupes. Unos cuantos sellos de silencio e invisibilidad y chau problemas, ¿Qué te parece? –le contesta Lelouch.

-… Está bien, si tú lo dices –comenta el pelirrojo.

-Confía en mí –dice Lelouch.

Los dos llegaron al lugar, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los pocos transeúntes nocturnos que vieron bajar al Dragon Slayer y al Demonio, a un gran claro de un amplio jardín, bastante amplio para luchar. Lelouch rápidamente ejecutó las correspondientes barreras y sellos de ilusión. Con esos puestos, nadie vería nada, ni siquiera recordarían la existencia del jardín hasta desaparecer la barrera.

-Muy bien –dice Erick, sacando con estilo a Rebellion –Ya es hora-.

-Sí –contesta Lelouch, haciendo aparecer una espada hecha de energía a un lado suyo.

-Buen truco, pero nada se iguala a Rebellion –dice Erick.

-Ahora veremos, comencemos ya –dice el semirubio, el cual mostró unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

El aumento en la presión del aire no se hizo esperar, ambos guerreros estaban dejando salir su aura de combate, que fácilmente podía dejar sin respirar a alguien normal. Erick no perdió tiempo, y se dirigió con una rápida y feroz estocada directa con Rebellion, generando un torbellino a su alrededor mientras cargaba con ella. Lelouch se hace a un lado, y golpea con su espada a la Rebellion de Erick, desestabilizándolo. El semirubio iba dar un sablazo, pero Erick rápidamente se repone y lo despacha. Ambos filos chocan por unos segundos, y una pequeña onda expansiva salió del enfrentamiento.

Los dos se separan, mirándose mutuamente. De pronto Lelouch manda un espadazo al aire, generando una estela de luz que se acercaba peligrosamente a Erick, pero el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, mando un sablazo al aire con Rebellion cargada, ejecutando un poderoso **Drive** que cortó la estela generada por la espada de Lelouch. La ola roja se acercaba ahora al dragon slayer, quién tuvo la suerte de esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado. Sólo quedó un agujero en la pared.

-Fiuuuu -dice el semirubio con alivio, pero su sentidos lo alertaron, y nuevamente se hace a un lado esquivando una espada voladora, que lo corta un poco en la zona del abdomen y queda incrustada en la pared. La herida en el cuerpo de Lelouch rápidamente desapareció.

-¡Ven! -se escucha que grita Erick. Lelouch saltó y esquivando nuevamente a una voladora Rebellion, que regresaba girando a las manos de su poseedor.

-Carajo –maldijo en voz baja el semirubio.

Erick nuevamente se le tira encima con un poderoso tajo directo, el cual Lelouch nuevamente esquiva. Erick manda otro sablazo a su derecha, Lelouch nuevamente esquiva, pero Erick aprovecha el quiebre de defensa, y ejecuta una especie de uppercut pero con la espada, mandando hacia arriba a Lelouch.

-**¡High Time! ¡Million Stab! **–grita Erick, en el aire y dando un montón de sablazos encadenados como un feroz torbellino a Lelouch, tirándolo con violencia hacia el suelo.

-Agh… -dijo Lelouch, mientras que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes que dejaban caer mucha sangre, los cuales después de unos segundos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, pero habían hecho mella en el cuerpo del semirubio, ya que al parecer respiraba agitadamente por cansancio. Erick se dejó caer en picada, con su espada en mano, listo para dar el golpe final, aunque fuera la mitad de fuerte que el normal.

-**¡Helm Breaker! **–exclama el pelirrojo, cayendo sobre Lelouch.

El semirubio miró hacia arriba, observando la caída de Erick, en ese momento inspiró profundamente, inflando el pecho y…

-**¡FUS RO DAH! **–grita Lelouch. Se escucha un trueno provenir de su boca, y una colosal fuerza lanza a Erick hacia más arriba -**¡IIZ SLEN NUS! **–grita Lelouch nuevamente, esta vez una ráfaga helada sale de su boca congelando el cuerpo del pelirrojo. El semirubio salta rápidamente hasta quedar a la par del joven con armadura, y entonces su pierna se impregna con un brillo dorado -**¡Uchury****ū**** no Kagitsume! **–y de un patadón manda a Erick al suelo.

El pelirrojo impacta en la superficie, generando un cráter producto de ello.

-"¡Puta madre, eso sí que dolió! Si no tuviera esta armadura Lelouch me hubiera quebrado varias costillas" -pensó Erick levantándose con pesadez -"Bueno, es hora de usar a **Nevan**"-.

Lelouch había bajado, y de repente una ráfaga eléctrica lo golpea brutalmente, azotándolo contra una pared aledaña. La ráfaga, por si fuera poco, estaba rodeada de murciélagos que lo dañaron severamente al semirubio, generándole de nuevo muchos cortes en todo el cuerpo.

-"Mierda, me estoy conteniendo demasiado. Encima que él me está propinando ataques poderosos, y lo peor… ¡los estoy recibiendo a todos con graves consecuencias! No, eso definitivamente se acabó, no dejaré que me pisoteen, no de nuevo. ¡Ahora sí estoy encendido¡" -piensa con fervor el muchacho.

* * *

En Earthland , cierto mago de fuego de cabello rosa estornuda fuertemente.

-¡Salud Natsu! ¿No te estarás resfriando?-pregunta Happy.

-¡Por supuesto que no Happy! De hecho… sentí como si alguien hubiera dicho MI frase. Si llego a encontrar a esa persona, le haré pagar derecho de autor-contesta Natsu enojado.

-Aye!-asiente Happy con la cabeza.

* * *

Volviendo con los dos magos, Lelouch se levanta, con los ojos rojos y una expresión de enojo. Un aura dorada se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Erick lo ve y se percata del subidón de energía.

-"Aumentó su poder mágico, además del hecho de que sea un dragon slayer… muy bien, yo también me veré obligado a usar más poder, debo cuidarme"-piensa el pelirrojo, y un aura roja lo cubrió.

La presión en el aire aumentó considerablemente. Erick arremete de nuevo, con una velocidad el doble de fuerte que su anterior ataque, con la guitarra en sus manos envuelta en rayos, y él también.

A sólo unos dos pasos de Lelouch, el semirubio salta y le propina una fuerte patada, que arrastró a Erick, más no le afectó, y el pelirrojo toco un solo de guitarra, convocando una esfera de rayos y murciélagos que fue directa hacia Lelouch, el cual la desvió con facilidad con su mano desnuda. Erick siguió tocando, liberando más descargas y murciélagos, todos ellos dirigidos hacia el semirubio, quién las desviaba o las detenía. A medida que eso pasaba Erick se le acercaba más y más, hasta quedar con sólo unos pies de distancia, pero aprovechando la longitud de Nevan, Erick lanza un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con la guadaña escondida en la guitarra, Lelouch lo esquiva dando una voltereta en el aire, después golpea con fuerza a la guitarra sacándola de las manos del mago de armadura. Aun en el aire, de la mano del semirubio se extiende un lazo dorado que amarra al pelirrojo y lo atrae, y ahí Lelouch le propina un fuerte puñetazo que manda a volar a Erick.

-"¡Agh! Eso fue el doble de fuerte que aquella patada. Bien, si no queda de otra utilizare el **Devil Trigger**" -piensa el mago de armadura, en el hoyo donde quedó. Alzó su mano y Rebellion volvió a él, y de pronto el aura roja de antes aparece nuevamente envolviéndolo, y esta vez lo cambió.

El aire a su alrededor tenía más presión, Lelouch vio frente a él a un Erick completamente distinto: ésta vez tenía una especie de armadura en todo el cuerpo, de color negro con toques rojos, y sus facciones ya no eran humanas, sino demoniacas (algo parecido al Devil Trigger de Dante, pero en vez de partes plateadas en su rostro hay partes negras, cono ojos rojos).

-Este es sólo una parte del poder de mi Devil Trigger, no quiero luchar aún en su máximo potencial –dice Erick con una segunda voz, la cual parecía metálica.

-Vaya, nunca pensé volver a ver el famoso Devil Trigger –dice Lelouch.

-¿Lo conoces? –pregunta Erick sorprendido.

-Sí, incluso he luchado contra personas que lo poseían. Supongo que éste será el golpe final –pregunta el semirubio.

-Eso creo –responde Erick. Ambos se lanzan al ataque, y lo siguiente que sintieron las personas que aún estaban despiertas en la academia fue un pequeño temblor en el lugar.

El lugar de la batalla quedó reducido ahora a un simple páramo hostil, destruido, antes había césped verde, árboles, etc, y ahora nada, sólo un gran cráter en el suelo. Allí estaban tirados los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes que estaban luchando hace unos segundos, Lelouch y Erick.

El semirubio se levantó rápidamente, y sus ropas estaban intactas. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza al ver lo que pasó alrededor.

-¡Oh cielos! –exclamó entre dientes, totalmente sorprendido.

Erick se estaba levantando, Lelouch lo ayudó a pararse. El pelirrojo la parte superior de su cuerpo (donde está la armadura) intacta, pero en su parte inferior su vestimenta estaba chamuscada. Al ver él también lo que pasó a su alrededor, se sorprendió.

-¡Ay no, la cagamos! –exclama Erick.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglo. Será mejor que regresemos a la habitación de Louise antes de que pase algo –responde Lelouch.

El semirubio le ayudó a subir, y antes de quitar los sellos y barreras Lelouch se encargó de restaurar el jardín, el cual quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Listo, como nuevo! –dice Lelouch.

-Así que también manipulas el arco del tiempo, como Ultear –dijo atónito el pelirrojo.

-¿Arco del Tiempo? No, a esto lo llamo simplemente Restauración, y sirve para otras cosas también –responde el semirubio.

-Es lo mismo –dice Erick –Ultear es una maga que utiliza Arco del tiempo, y tiene un hechizo que se llama Restaurar, el cual restaura los objetos al tiempo anterior a ser dañados -.

-Ah, bueno… no lo sabía –dice el semirubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oka, no perdamos tiempo. Si Louise se despertó estaremos en problemas –dice Erick.

-No, no estaremos en problemas, no te preocupes –comenta Lelouch, seguro.

-No me preocuparé, pero apresúrate –pide el pelirrojo.

-Oki doki –responde el semiruio.

Una vez que terminaron su charla y de arreglar el lugar, los dos decidieron regresar rápida y silenciosamente a la habitación de la maga pelirosa. Si estaba durmiendo era mejor, no querían que ella despertara y se armara un berrinche de ella preguntando a donde se fueron, porque esa noche Erick, y menos Lelouch tenían ganas de hablar del cansancio.

Por suerte al llegar a dicha habitación encontraron a Louise durmiendo. Los dos echaron un suspiro mental de alivio, y cada uno se acomodó en distintos lados del suelo, disponiéndose a dormir.

**[Mientras tanto…]**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Erick desapareció sin decir nada. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail ya andaban algo preocupados, más Natsu, quien fue con el que tuvo esa lucha amistosa con su nakama.

-¡Ohayo, Mira! ¿No sabes nada de Erick? –pregunta el pelirosa, llegando a la barra donde estaba la albina.

-Ohayo, Natsu. No, no he sabido nada de él –responde un poco triste la maga demoniaca.

-Ouuu, vale –dice el mago de fuego.

-No te preocupes por él. De seguro fue a alguna misión repentina, y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, es todo –le dice Gray, apareciendo de la nada.

-Puede ser que sí –dice Natsu.

-¡Anda, peleemos un poco, cerebro de pollo frito! –le reta el pelinegro, ya desnudo por supuesto.

-¡Claro que sí, calzoncillo-man! –grita el pelirosa, comenzando la contienda.

Mirajane sonrió por eso, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Erick.

-"Sí, es raro que Erick no haya avisado de una misión, siempre lo hace. Sólo espero que esté bien" –piensa la albina un poco preocupada.

**[En otro lugar…]**

Un gran dragón negro surcaba los cielos de manera imponente. El mismo se estaba dirigiendo a unas ruinas, las cuales se podía ver a lo lejos estaba habitada por otros dragones más. El dragón negro apenas llegó se posó en una especie de gran altar al aire libre. En el centro estaba un cadáver flotando en el aire, el mismo llevaba puesta una sotana de color morado con una capa del mismo color, además de sostener en su mano derecha un bastón de bronce aparentemente con la figura de la cabeza de un dragón.

-**¡Ése maldito Dovahkiin, no sabe a quién se enfrenta! Podrá haberme hecho algunas heridas en nuestro encuentro en la Garganta del Mundo, ¡pero no podrá vencerme! ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡A mí, Alduin el Devorador de Mundos! **–exclamaba el dragón negro, llamado Alduin.

El cadáver antes mencionado se acerca a Alduin, y pronuncia unas palabras en el lenguaje de los dragones, cosa que el dragón negro entiende.

-**¡Iré a Sovngarde, devoraré las almas de los muertos… y la victoria será mía! **–gritó Alduin a los dragones que estaban sobrevolando la zona. Todos estos últimos rugieron con fervor ante lo que dijo el dragón negro.

De pronto en medio de la zona, el suelo se abre dando paso a un agujero circular de profundidad escasa, pero en el cual se formó una especie de gigantesco portal. Alduin voló y cruzó aquel portal, pero inmediatamente después de que haya sucedido eso todos los dragones de la zona desaparecieron instantáneamente sin dejar rastro.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Listo! ¿Qué tal?**

**Ahora habrá cambios, por supuesto y como ya he dicho, con los dragones. Serán más fuertes… en realidad así es cómo deberían ser, y me disculpo por lo anterior.**

**Si les parece bien dejar su review pueden hacerlo, y los que están en anonimato también, y si no quieren pues no me interesa, ustedes sabrán. Pero si deciden dejar su comentario pues les agradezco mucho, ya que me estarían ayudando a mejorar, además de recibir un saludo en el próximo capítulo ;D**

**Bueno, no faltaba también el agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de leer, que es lo más importante.**

**Oki Doki, sin nada más que decir me despido atentamente hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Hasta luego y cuídense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos**

**Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, cuando estoy editando, y por lo tanto mejorando, me tomo el tiempo de leer y releer para evitar errores.**

**Edite otra vez el primer capítulo, en el título más que nada ya que quedó con el del fic anterior.**

**Se añadirán nuevos personajes a la trama, ahora los verán.**

**Pasemos con el nuevo capítulo segundo.**

**Disclaimer Masivo: Ni Zero no Tsukaima, Fairy Tail, Skyrim y Devil May Cry me pertenecen, todos son obra de sus respectivos autores/creadores/desarrolladores/compositores o cómo más les guste llamarlo.**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Un Nuevo Comiezno**

**Capítulo 2: Duelo de Nobles / Buscando al Hermano Perdido**

-¡Lulu-niiii! –Llamaba una dulce voz -¡Luluuuu-niiii! –Sigue llamando ella -¡Lulu-nii, puedes bajar! La comida ya está… -y se detiene abruptamente al ver que el aludido no estaba en su habitación.

-Qué raro, Lulu-nii no sabe desaparecer sin avisar antes –comenta ella, extrañada de la ausencia del muchacho. La chica se encontraba en el primer piso de la casa, así que baja las escaleras directo a la planta baja –Akemi-neesan, Lulu-nii no está en su cuarto –le cuenta.

-¿Lelouch no está en su cuarto? –Pregunta Akemi, sorprendida –Hmmmm… no suele irse sin avisar… no como lo hacía hace ya varios años. Es extraño, pero… -dice ella.

-¿Qué piensas, hermanita? –pregunta la chiquilla.

-Yumi-chan, ¿hace cuánto hemos escuchado a Lelouch hablar o hacer algún ruido en su cuarto? –pregunta Akemi.

-Mmmm… ¿hace un ratito? –responde Yumi con una pregunta.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Y su ventana? ¿No está abierta? –reitera la pelinegra.

-No, no lo está. ¿Akemi-nee que estás pensando? –responde y vuelve a preguntar la chiquilla de largo cabello negro.

-Puede ser… que Lelouch se haya ido nuevamente a hacer tú ya sabes qué cosas, pero es raro que no avise nada, él mismo nos dijo que lo haría… y también él mismo nos dijo que por ahora se abstendría de sus papelitos del "héroe" –responde Akemi, al parecer enojada.

-Entonces… ¿crees que Lulu-nii haya tenido que hacer otro viaje? –pregunta ahora Yumi.

-Es lo más posible. Si fue así, entonces voy a tener una "pequeña" charla con nuestro querido amigo Azael. Ese tipo se las verá conmigo si es que metió a Lelouch en otra locura. Se anda propasando demasiado –dijo enojada Akemi, moviendo su puño en el aire.

-Emmm… creo que Azael-san estará en problemas –comenta Yumi por lo bajo.

**[Dimensión Halkeginia… Al día siguiente…]**

Ambos magos se levantan a primera hora de la mañana, dispuestos a practicar de nuevo un poco de sus habilidades. Por suerte Louise seguía dormida bajo el hechizo de Lelouch, por lo que sigilosamente se dispusieron a salir de la habitación y encaminarse hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de la academia.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos magos se pusieron a ejecutar ataques por doquier, Lelouch hacía uso de sus poderes como dragon slayer y Erick usaba a Rebellion y su magia de rayo.

Dos horas… y muchos árboles derribados y grandes hoyos en el suelo después, el demonio y el dragon slayer volvía a la habitación, ya que supusieron que Louise había despertado, y si era así lo más probable es que la pelirosada se quejara. En el camino de regreso se enteraron que ese día no tendrían clase para que los jóvenes estudiantes pudieran conocer mejor a sus familiares recién invocados.

Al llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta se encontraron con una Louise a medio vestir, la cual se voltea a verlos con el ceño fruncido. Erick se da la vuelta rápidamente, y Lelouch se queda ahí observándola seriamente.

-¿Es que acaso… acostumbras a desnudarte desde temprano, Louise? –pregunta Lelouch serio.

-Me estaba por cambiar –responde ella ante la pregunta –Menos mal que llegaron antes de que lo hiciera. En vista de que no son nobles, pues los trataré como debe ser: como plebeyos. Desvístanme –ordena la chica.

Erick se pone nervioso ante el pedido, y Lelouch traga en seco.

-Yo no lo haré –susurra el pelirrojo.

Al escucharlo, Lelouch traga sonoramente, y empieza a acomodarse los labios.

-A ver, Louise… explícate mejor ¿Para qué recorcholis quieres que te desvista? –pregunta el semirubio.

-Pues para que me cambies de ropa ¿o que pensabas? –responde Louise con los brazos cruzados.

Ambos magos suspiran de alivio.

-Entonces era eso nomás… pues no, no lo haré. Tienes que vestirte tú misma, tienes manos en buen estado, úsalas –responde el joven dragón.

Louise puso mala cara.

-Tal vez no lo sepan, pero ahora que ya sé que son plebeyos les aviso que los nobles nunca se visten ellos mismos si hay un sirviente disponible –dice ella.

-Quizás sea cierto, pero eso no nos hace tus esclavos, Louise. El que seamos tus familiares no te da el derecho de abusar de tu posición, así que respétanos –dice Erick enojado.

-Bien, entonces…. Como castigo para unos familiares irrespetuosos: no desayunarán –declaró Louise, levantando un dedo triunfante.

Pero poco le duró la sensación de triunfo.

-Eso no me afecta, y estoy seguro que a Erick tampoco. Si ése es el caso, entonces nos declaramos en huelga, y te protegerás a ti misma, mientras que nosotros buscamos la manera de alimentarnos –responde Lelouch.

-Pero... –iba a objetar la pelirosa, más es interrumpida por Erick.

-Louise, somos tus familiares, no esclavos –La cortó el pelirrojo –Te serviremos protegiéndote y ayudándote a ser mejor, pero ya eres adulta por Kami, por lo menos vístete tú sola, ya no eres una bebe –dice.

-… Supongo que es razonable –lo piensa ella.

Después de ese comentario, la sala se sumió en silencio por unos segundos en el ambiente.

-Muy bien, si ya no hay nada más que decir, me retiro para que puedas cambiarte en paz ¿Tú te quedas, Erick? –dice, y luego pregunta el semirubio.

-No, yo me largo también –responde el pelirrojo. Los dos se van, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dejando a una malparada Louise.

Los dos magos se alejaron de la habitación de la maga pelirosada, bajando hasta el segundo pasillo (N/A: Teniendo en cuenta si vas de arriba hacia abajo).

En ese momento una puerta de las tantas que había allí se abre, revelando a una chica morena, con una atmósfera coqueta, de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, su rostro era atractivo y tenía unos pechos cautivadores, del tamaño de unos melones. Su altura, color de piel bronceado y tamaño de sus senos… Hacían un gran contraste con Louise, quien no tenía estos encantos. Le daban un toque exótico a la pelirroja. Ella al verlos esboza una sonrisa.

-Vaya, miren con quienes me vengo a encontrar aquí. Los familiares de Louise la Cero –dijo la chica, atrayendo la atención de los familiares.

Los dos primeros botones de la blusa de la pelirroja estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote que atraían a los ojos.

-"¡Por todos los espíritus estelares, son las tetas más grandes que he visto en mi vida!" –exclama Erick mentalmente, y empezando a sangrar por la nariz.

-"¡Oh dios! Muero con esos pechos" -piensa Lelouch, con el mismo efecto en su nariz.

-Me llamo Kirche Von Zerbst, pero me llaman "Kirche la ardiente" –responde la maga de cabello de fuego haciendo una pose sensual, lo cual puso duros a los dos muchachos, pero en seguida se recompusieron.

-Huh…no me digas… -comenta Erick nervioso y tratando de mirar disimuladamente hacia otro lado. Lelouch prefirió no decir nada y morderse los labios para así evitar que su imaginación volara.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Espérenme! –grita una fina voz desde el final del pasillo. Era Louise quién se acercaba, e interrumpía el incómodo momento.

La pelirosa se paró en seco al llegar con sus dos familiares al observar a Kirche, quién estaba casi pegada a Erick.

-Kirche –musitó la maga del vacío con furia.

-Hola Louise –saluda sonriente la maga pelirroja -¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunta fingiendo interés.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte –responde de mala gana la pelirosa.

-Estaba charlando con tus familiares, ¿no te molesta verdad? –pregunta "inocentemente" Kirche.

Louise sólo emitió un bufido en señal de molestia, lo cual hizo reír a la maga pelirroja del fuego.

–Aún me sorprende que tú, Louise la Cero, haya invocado a dos nobles que usen magia. Tú si que te sales con cada cosa –dice la pelirroja –Bueno, hablando de familiares ¿Quieren ver al mío? –pregunta Kirche –Porque… a diferencia de cierta persona, lo hice en mi primer intento – Se jactó ella orgullosa.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Louise.

– Así es, y si vas a tener un familiar, tiene que ser uno bueno. ¡Flame! – exclama la maga de fuego, llamando a su familiar. De su habitación, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió arrastrándose de manera extraña. Una ola de calor golpeó a los presentes.

-Una salamandra –comenta Erick.

-No cualquier salamandra, es una salamandra-dragón, por lo que puedo ver –dice Lelouch

-Así es –dice orgullosa Kirche.

Aquella salamandra era al menos tan grande como un tigre pre-adolescente. La punta de su cola estaba envuelta en fuego, y su boca emitía chispas y pequeñas llamas inconscientemente. Kirche se llevó la mano a la barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como para molestar a Louise.

-¡Una llama tan viva y grande quiere decir que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Es cómo una marca de fábrica! ¡Ni los coleccionistas le podrían poner precio a esto!-exclama la pelirroja arrogantemente.

-"¿A eso osan llamarle dragón? Es una lástima, de verdad. No es como los dragones que he visto yo hace ya tiempo" –piensa Lelouch decepcionado.

-Qué bien…-comenta Louise con voz amarga.

-Además… encaja perfectamente con mi afinidad –sigue diciendo Kirche orgullosa.

-¿Afinidad? Con eso te refieres al fuego, me imagino –comenta Erick.

-Pues claro. Después de todo, soy Kirche la Ardiente. El fuego de la pasión gentilmente ardiente. Por donde quiera que vaya, los chicos caen ante mis pies –comenta la pelirroja.

-"aaahhhh… vale, ya entendí su pensamiento… punto débil detected. Ella se cree la chica famosa super hermosa con aires de superioridad, la cual puede cualquier cosa con sus encantos. Creo saber qué hacer en estos momentos" –piensa Lelouch sonriente –Sí, claro. Salvo nosotros dos por lo visto –dice Lelouch, dándole también pequeños codazos a su compañero pelirrojo e indicándole con la mirada que le siguiera el juego, a lo que él rápidamente captó.

-Ejem… sí, así es –se aclaró la garganta Erick, sonando serio.

PUM, el orgullo de Kirche había sido derrumbado de un solo tiro, ella no se la esperaba, ya que a diferencia del resto de hombres, estos (N/A: AHORA) la miraban a los ojos y no balbuceaban incoherencias (N/A: NO COMO ANTES). Esto le provocó una gota de sudor estilo anime a la pelirroja, pero le ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

Kirche sacó su pecho hacia afuera en su intento de elevar nuevamente su orgullo. No queriendo perder, Louise hizo lo mismo, pero la diferencia de volumen era bastante triste, lo que hizo sacar también a los dos magos gotitas en la nuca estilo anime.

A pesar de eso, Louise miró mal a Kirche. Parece que ella de verdad odiaba perder.

-Yo no tengo el tiempo de coquetear con todo el mundo que veo, a diferencia de ti –Espetó la pelirosa.

Kirche solo dio una sonrisa calmada. Después se giró hacia sus dos familiares.

-¿Y cómo se llaman? –les pregunta la pelirroja a los dos familiares.

-Erick Bluefox, mucho gusto –se presenta el pelirrojo.

-Lelouch Akatsuki, un placer también –se presenta el semirubio.

-Que nombres raros tienen los dos –comenta Kirche un poco sorprendida.

-Pues a mí también se me hace raro escuchar tu nombre –comenta Erick.

-Lo mismo digo –comenta Lelouch.

-Bueno, un placer, Erick, Lelouch –Dijo ella sonriendo, contenta de que al menos la chica que consideraba su rival tuviera sirvientes con orgullo –Bien, ya me voy –Y revolviendo su rojo pelo se marchó rápidamente. La salamandra la siguió con un movimiento que resultaba raro en una criatura de ese tamaño.

En cuanto desapareció, Louise sacudió su puño fuertemente en su dirección.

-¡Ooh, esa chica sí que me irrita! ¡Sólo por que invocó a una salamandra de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Argh! –exclama la pelirosa muy molesta.

-Tranquilízate, es sólo una invocación –Dijo Erick.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Puedes determinar el verdadero poder de un mago solo mirando a su familiar! ¿Por qué es que esa idiota consiguió una salamandra, mientras yo los tengo a ustedes? –pregunta exasperada.

-Louise… ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de qué son tus familiares? ¿O hay que repetírtelo? –pregunta el semirubio.

-Cierto. Lo había olvidado –Admitió Louise indignada. Sus familiares eran más poderosos que ella, y eso le bajaba el autoestima.

-Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo bien… ella te llamó "Louise la Cero" ¿Qué significa exactamente el Cero? ¿Ese es tu apellido o qué? –pregunta Erick.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi nombre es Louise de la Valiere! ''Cero'' es sólo un apodo –contesta ella indignada.

-Un apodo, ¿eh? Bueno… puedo entender por qué a ella le llaman ''La Ardiente'', pero, ¿por qué eres tú ''La Cero''? –pregunta de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-No necesitas saberlo –Contestó Louise algo incómoda.

-De acuerdo, como quieras –dice Erick.

El comedor de La Academia de Magia de Tristain era el más céntrico y alto de todos los edificios en el campus. Adentro, tres mesas extremadamente largas estaban colocadas en paralelo una al lado de la otra. Cada una de ellas parecía como si pudieran acomodar fácilmente a cien personas. La mesa en la que Louise y todos los demás del segundo año se sentaban era la del medio.

Al parecer los estudiantes se podían identificar según el color de sus capas. Mirando desde la entrada, todos los que estaban sentados a mano izquierda parecían ser más mayores y llevaban capas de color morado; los de tercer año.

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados a la derecha llevaban capas de color marrón; los de primer año.

Y los de segundo año, al cual Louise pertenecía, estaban en el medio, y llevaban capas azules oscuras.

Cada uno de los magos de este colegio, tanto estudiantes como profesores, se reunían allí para desayunar, comer, y cenar.

En un piso más alto, se podían ver a los profesores gozando de una entretenida charla. Todas las mesas estaban magníficamente decoradas.

Había un montón de velas, ramos de flores, cestos llenos de frutas…

-¡Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba! –exclama Erick sorprendido.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Todo aquí se ve delicioso! –comenta Lelouch con agua en la boca.

-Éste es el comedor de la academia. Deberían agradecerme el hecho de que estén aquí, ya que los familiares generalmente permanecen afuera durante la hora del desayuno, pero cómo ustedes son considerados nobles hicieron una excepción conmigo –explica Louise.

La pelirosa se estaba por sentar, y en eso fugazmente se le aparece Lelouch por detrás, tomando la silla y sacándola para que se siente.

-Permíteme –dice el semirubio.

-¡Espera, si no te lo estaba por pedir! –exclama Louise.

-Bueno, dijiste que me comportara. Lo estoy haciendo… como un caballero. Permíteme sacarte la silla –responde Lelouch.

-Emm… sí, bueno gracias –agradece ella, sentándose.

-Que hermoso se ve el banquete. Si pudiera me comería todo lo de la mesa –comenta Erick soñador.

-Ufff, yo también amigo, yo también –le dice Lelouch.

-Shhh, hagan silencio –los calla Louise.

-¡Oh gran fundador Brimir y nuestra señora, la Reina, os damos las gracias por esta humilde comida que nos habéis proporcionado esta mañana! –el armonioso sonido de esta oración resonó por la sala. Louise también se unió, cerrando sus ojos.

-Doy gracias a Dios por esta exuberante comida. Amén –dicen Lelouch y Erick, con sus palmas juntas.

Más tarde después de eso, salieron al patio para ir a una reunión de los estudiantes, en el cual iba a haber una especie de fiesta de té. Lelouch se alejó de los dos, mientras que Erick se quedó con Louise. Éste fue a por el té, ya que aún tenía un poco de hambre. Se dirigió a la mesa donde había comida, el chico demonio iba en sus pensamientos por lo que no vio su camino, y chocó con una de las sirvientas de la academia, aunque al muchacho no le dolió el golpe debido a su armadura, pero la chica sintió que se estrelló contra una dura roca.

– L-Lo siento, señor – Dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada.

– No te disculpes, fue culpa mía, iba pensando en otras cosas que no me di cuenta – dice Erick.

La sirvienta levantó la mirada y vio frente a ella a un joven de armadura oscura en la parte superior del cuerpo, pantalones jeans y zapatillas, que llevaba una espada en la espalda, la chica se sonrojo al ver a Erick tan cerca, y es que el Demonio tenia a la chica abrazada con uno de sus brazos y con el otro brazo logró atajar la caída de toda la comida de la charola que llevaba la sirvienta.

– M-Me llamo Siesta –se presenta tímidamente la chica con vestimenta de criada.

– Y yo Erick Bluefox, mucho gusto – se presenta el mago de armadura.

– Mucho gusto, Erick-san – dice la pelinegra identificada como Siesta.

-El gusto es mío –dice Erick con una sonrisa que provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

Erick decidió ayudar a la chica, ya que al chocar con ella hizo que perdiera tiempo. Mientras ayudaba a repartir la comida con ella, entablaron conversación.

– ¿Por casualidad no serás uno de los dos familiares que se convocaron en el ritual de la Señorita Valiere? –pregunta la sirvienta.

– ¿Me conoces? Vaya, sí que viajan rápido las noticias por aquí –responde asombrado el pelirrojo.

– Hay rumores que dicen que dos nobles fueron invocados por una estudiante -Dijo negando con la cabeza –Cuadras en la descripción, debes ser uno de ellos entonces –dice luego.

– ¿Tú acaso eres una maga? – Preguntó el Demonio.

– Oh no, no lo soy –Respondió ella agitando la mano en señal de negación –Soy una plebeya, sirvo a la nobleza que vive aquí, haciendo tareas domésticas –responde –Disculpa, pero si eres noble seguramente debes de usar magia, si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿Cuál es tu elemento? –pregunta luego la criada.

-Pues… manejo dos elementos, el demoníaco y el de rayo, además soy bueno manejando varias armas –responde el pelirrojo.

-¿Demoníaco? Eso no existe, no bromees –dice ella incrédula.

-Ok, lo siento jejeje –se disculpa Erick, finalizando el tema.

Después de eso colocaron un montón de pasteles en una gran bandeja plateada. Erick llevaba la bandeja, mientras que Siesta tomaba los pasteles con pinzas y los servía de uno en uno a los nobles.

– ¿Y cómo es ser el familiar de Miss Valiere? –pregunta de nuevo la pelinegra.

– Bien, no hay muchos problemas, salvo pocas veces por su arrogante actitud, pero ya todo está solucionado –responde él.

-Bueno, ella es noble, es normal que su comportamiento sea así. Lo raro es que… eso no se aplica en ti –dice Siesta.

-Pues… supongo que soy de los que toman esas cosas a la ligera –comenta Erick.

-¿A la ligera? Me sorprende eso –comenta después la criada.

-¡Oye! –llama de repente una voz detrás de ellos, cortando su conversación. Los dos se voltean, y ven a un rubio con una rosa y un topo gigante, sentado en la misma mesa con una chica de cabello rubio rizado y pecas, la cual sostenía una pequeña rana en sus manos -¿La tarta aún no está lista?-pregunta el rubio.

Erick se sorprendió de verlo, y recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior en donde tuvo su enfrentamiento con Lelouch.

**[Flashback…]**

Lelouch y Erick regresaban al cuarto de Louise para descansar después del duro enfrentamiento que tuvieron. Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, justo un piso antes del de la habitación de Louise se encuentran con un rubio pomposo, sosteniendo una rosa en la mano izquierda, y con la otra abrazando a una chica de cabello castaño.

-Me encantaría probar ese soufflé del que hablas-dijo el rubio.

-¡¿De verdad?!-pregunta emocionada la castaña.

-Por supuesto, Katie. No puedo mentir ante tus ojos-dice el rubio, de manera sensual.

-Guiche-sama…-dice Katie de manera soñadora.

-No puede existir ninguna falsedad en mis sentimientos hacia ti…-dijo Guiche, hasta que ve pasar a los dos magos familiares –Oh, ellos son los familiares nobles que Louise invocó –dice luego, mirándolos pasar. Erick y Lelouch se dan la vuelta.

-Oh, los de la ceremonia de hoy. Son gran noticia incluso entre los de primer año –dice Katie.

-Buenas noches –saludan cortésmente los dos aludidos.

-Buenas noches a ustedes también, queridos familiares ¿Qué hacen afuera en vez de estar con su ama? –pregunta Guiche.

-Sólo fuimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, nada más –responde Lelouch.

-Y a conocer un poco de los alrededores del colegio –dice Erick.

-¿Y cuál fue su impresión? –pregunta Katie.

-Muy buen lugar –responde Erick.

-Sí, es muy bueno. Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos –dice Lelouch.

-Por supuesto. Hasta luego entonces –dice Guiche.

-Claro –responden los dos magos.

**[Fin del flashback…]**

-"Está charlando con esa chica rubia… pero si la noche anterior estaba con otra. Hmp! Creo que ya sé para donde está yendo esto" –piensa Erick enojado. Pidió permiso a Siesta, y llevó la tarta personalmente a Guiche.

-Aquí tienes –dice Erick, dejando la tarta en la mesa.

-Bien, ahora tráeme algo más de té –ordena el rubio, sin mirar siquiera quién le había servido la comida. Luego el chico se dirige a la rubia sentada frente a él –Tu familiar también es muy lindo, como tú –dice de manera sensual.

-Estás tan adulador, como siempre –dice la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no puedo decir mentiras frente a tus ojos –dice Guiche de manera sensual de nuevo.

-Pero, recientemente he escuchado rumores de que también estás saliendo con una de primer año… -dice la rubia, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Que?! ¡Sólo son tonterías! No puede existir… -iba a responder Guiche, pero fue interrumpido por Erick, un poco lejos de ellos.

-…"Ninguna falsedad en mis sentimientos hacia ti" ¿verdad? –pregunta Erick divertido.

-¡T-Tú! –se da cuenta Guiche -¿de qué estás hablando? –pregunta luego.

-Ah ya, ahora entiendo todo. Los colores representan los distintos niveles de Grado. El negro para los de segundo, el marrón para los de primer año, cómo la chica de anoche. Ya veo, ya veo… -comenta con una gran sonrisa Erick, a espaldas de los dos chicos.

-¿De qué está hablando? –pregunta la rubia que acompañaba a Guiche.

-¡Nada, nada, mi querida Montmorency! –exclama Guiche alterado y nervioso –Él es el noble familiar de Louise la Cero –dice Guiche entre dientes.

Erick se aleja de ellos.

-Guiche, ¿dime de qué está hablando? –exige Montmorency con tono más subido.

-Bueno, verás… te lo quería decir. Me encontré a ese familiar en la noche cuando regresaba a mi habitación –trata de explicar el rubio.

A lo lejos una chica de cabello castaño se acercaba con un paquete. Guiche la ve y se pone nerviosísimo.

-¡AH! ¡Montmorency, aquí hay mucho ruido, mejor vayamos a la sombra! –exclama Guiche.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué pasó?! –pregunta la rubia confundida.

-Guiche-sama… ¿Dónde estarás? –se preguntaba la tal Katie, buscando con la mirada por todas partes al rubio.

-Ah! Si estás buscando a Guiche, él se fue por ahí –dice Erick señalando el camino.

La castaña se lo agradece y se va corriendo.

-¡Guiche-sama! –grita Katie emocionada.

-¡K-Katie! –exclama el rubio, y soltándose de Montmorency. Luego se pone en pose como que nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes, Guiche-sama! Aquí está el soufflé casero del que te hablé anoche –dice la castaña, mostrando el paquete.

-¡Qué… por qué… gracias! –tartamudea el rubio del nerviosismo.

-¿Anoche? –pregunta la rubia de pecas con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, bueno verás… -quiere explicar Guiche.

-Vaya, así que jugando a las dos puntas, eso está muy mal –dice Erick sin quitar su sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

-¡Guiche, ¿Qué significa esto?! –reitera Montmorency molesta de exigir tantas veces lo mismo.

-¡Hey, ya párale! ¡Estás creando un malentendido entre estas dos chicas! –exclama Guiche, dirigiéndose a Erick.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta un estudiante que vio la escena que se estaba formando.

-Parece que Guiche está empezando algo con ese familiar noble –responde otro del montón que se iba acercando.

-¿Cuál es el malentendido? ¡Tú mismo te lo hiciste, estando con las dos al mismo tiempo! –responde Erick enojado.

-¿Al mismo tiempo? –pregunta Katie confundida.

-¡Así que era verdad, pusiste tus manos sobre ésta chica de primer año! –grita furiosa la rubia.

-Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia. No arrugues tu preciosa cara por la rabia. ¡Me entristece verlo! –le dice Guiche tratando de calmarla.

-¡Pero… dijiste que estaríamos juntos para toda la vida! –exclama Katie.

-Por favor, cálmense las dos… -fue lo último que dijo Guiche antes de recibir tremenda bofetada de parte de Montmorency, alejándose de él. Katie hizo lo mismo, se alejó en un mar de lágrimas.

Todos los presentes se empezaron a reír por la desgracia del rubio galán.

-¡Te han pateado, Guiche! –exclama uno.

-¡No, si fue él mismo quién se lo hizo!-exclama otro.

Erick lo contemplaba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Al parecer tú no conoces el comportamiento de un noble. No sé por qué te haces llamar uno siquiera –le dice Guiche enojado a Erick.

-La diferencia es que yo no abuso de mi posición –responde Erick.

-Muy bien –dice Guiche –No debería hacer esto, ya que eres noble y eso va contra las reglas, pero… ¡Te reto a un duelo! ¡Por desgraciarme, y por haber hecho llorar a dos inocentes mujeres! –exclama el rubio.

-No sólo llorar, yo agregaría que fueron pisoteadas –comenta Erick divertido. Todos a su alrededor estallan en risas nuevamente.

-¡Basta! Nos veremos en el jardín frente a la capilla –dice furioso el rubio.

-Challenge Accepted… No espera, ¿Sabes qué? Hagámoslo aquí y ahora –responde Erick con sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.

- No, aquí no. Te estaré esperando en el lugar acordado –responde Guiche, pero algo lo hace detenerse en su caminata.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que los nobles de este lugar eran valientes. Me equivoqué, ahora veo que todos son unos miedosos –dice Erick sarcásticamente, haciendo hervir de rabia a Guiche.

Los amigos de Guiche, que se veían emocionados, vitorearon. Pero Siesta miró fijamente al familiar pelirrojo, y se sorprendió de verlo tan calmado. Erick se percató de que unos ojos azules se posaron en él, y vio a Siesta, la cual tenía un rostro de preocupación. Erick le habló con una gran sonrisa a la criada.

-Tranquila. No hay manera de que pierda ante este debilucho –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿S-Seguro? –tartamudea la criada.

-Seguro –responde Erick.

Las mesas se despejaron mientras la gente miraba en círculo

- Prepárate –dice Guiche.

Louise de repente llega, y se acerca a Erick por detrás.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vi todo lo que sucedió! –exclama la maga loli.

-Hola, Louise –contestó el chico demoníaco, ignorando el ambiente de tensión que había.

-¡Este no es momento de estar diciéndome "Hola"! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí prometiendo duelos como si nada?! ¡Esto va contra las reglas de los nobles! ¡No se permiten duelos entre ellos! ¡Y tampoco permitiré que mi familiar se meta en uno de ellos!–pregunta, y luego exclama furiosa la pelirosa.

-Relájate, no pienso perder ante una persona como él –es lo único que responde el pelirrojo.

Louise lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, y notando la expresión y atmósfera de seguridad que despedía Erick decidió permitírselo.

-De acuerdo. Cómo quieras. Si te lastiman no me vengas a llorar –Dijo ella retirándose a un lado del circulo de gente.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo! –Comentó el rubio.

A lo lejos se encontraba Lelouch, quién se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Ah? Erick está peleando contra ese chico rubio. Bueno, yo apostaré por Erick. Con lo que presencié la otra noche estoy más que seguro que aquel rubio no durará mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla con él –dice Lelouch.

Volviendo a la pelea, Guiche alzó su rosa artificial, provocando que los espectadores lo aclamaran.

-¡Guiche va a pelear! –grita uno del montón.

-¡Y su oponente es nada menos que el familiar noble de Louise! –grita otro.

Moviendo su mano, Guiche agradeció la aclamación.

Erick y Guiche estaban de pie en medio del jardín, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-Antes de nada, debo decir que me entristece, por una parte, pelear contra un familiar, además de noble, en serio. No hubiéramos llegado a estas instancias si te hubieras guardado el secreto de anoche –Recalcó Guiche, mientras giraba su rosa.

-Lo siento, no podía guardarlo. Si soy noble, entonces debo hacer las cosas noblemente, como por ejemplo no callarme dicho secreto del cual estamos peleando –respondió Erick.

-¡Hmp! ¡Como digas, comencemos ya entonces! –grita Guiche.

El rubio miró a Erick con una sonrisa y movió su rosa.

Un pétalo flotó hasta el suelo como bailando en el aire… Y se convirtió en una guerrera con armadura. Su peso era quizás el mismo que el de una persona normal, pero parecía estar hecha de algún duro metal. Bajo la pálida luz del día, su piel… su armadura, brillaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –Se cuestionó el familiar pelirrojo bastante extrañado.

-Es un golem de bronce –responde el rubio –Soy un mago, y por lo tanto peleo utilizando magia. Vamos, tú también eres mago, así que estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo también. Ah! Por cierto se me olvidó mencionarlo antes. Me llaman Guiche "el Bronce". Como corresponde, mi golem de bronce "Valkyria" será tu oponente –dice el mago rubio.

-Perfecto, entonces… -dijo Erick, llevando su mano a su espalda para tomar a Rebellion, pero en eso el golem se le abalanza rápidamente tratando de conectar un puñetazo, pero Erick se mueve a gran velocidad esquivándolo. Todos los presentes se asombraron de lo que hizo. Erick viendo la situación, atinó a decirle un consejo a Guiche –Oye, te doy un consejo: convoca todos los golems que tengas, ¿vale? –pide el pelirrojo.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres, sólo será tu fin… -dice Guiche, y moviendo su rosa suelta más pétalos de ésta, que cayeron al suelo y cerca de veinte golems fuertemente armados aparecieron en el campo.

-Excelente, muy bien –felicita Erick, sacando en su totalidad a Rebellion y mostrando su filo, en el proceso su marca de familiar empieza a brillar, pero él no lo notó, ni siquiera el aumento de poder que le otorgaba dicha marca –Ahora me toca mostrar mis trucos –y con eso dicho el pelirrojo se lanzó con una gran velocidad hacia los golems. Erick arremetió con un tajo directo y mortal, que destruyó en millones de pedazos a la primera Valkyria. Las demás empezaron a dar estocadas, pero Erick las bloqueaba todas, después el pelirrojo revoleó a la espada demoníaca, cortando a la mitad a los golems que lo rodeaban; luego aprovecha y da un doble salto impulsado por su energía en sus pies, y cayó con un poderoso tajo vertical a una Valkyria que estaba cerca.

-**¡Helm Breaker! **–grita Erick, dando el tajo y destruyendo a la Valkyria. Inmediatamente decidió girarse, con Rebellion cargada, ya que sintió varias presencias detrás suyo. No se equivocó, pues cerca de siete golems se le lanzaron encima.

-**¡Drive! **–grita Erick, generando una onda roja que cortó y destruyó a las Valkyrias.

Guiche estaba fuera de la impresión.

-Que rápido es, casi no puedo seguirlo con la vista –dice el rubio sorprendido.

Erick finalizó cortándole la cabeza a un último golem.

-¿Ya está, eso fue todo? No pensé que un noble sería tan débil, tal vez el dicho que perro que ladra no muerde es verdad –declaró el pelirrojo con un tono burlón que a Guiche lo cabreo nuevamente.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Quieres más?! ¡Pues lo tendrás! –exclama Guiche, convocando todos los golem que pudo, a lo que Erick solo dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bien, es más de lo mismo. Aplicaré un poco más potencia –se dijo a sí mismo, bastante decepcionado. En eso un aura roja de poder envolvió a Erick, y cargando a Rebellion decidió usarla.

-Hora de probar una nueva técnica jeje –se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Toma a Rebellion y la lanza, pero no como una **Sword Pierce**, ésta vez la espada cargada con energía demoniaca voló dando millones de vueltas en el aire, tajeando a todos los golems que estaban de pie.

-**¡Demoniac Drive! **–grita Erick, y la espada regresa a su mano después de que haya cortado a todos los objetivos.

Guiche quedó con la boca en el suelo, de repente Erick se le aparece enfrente, asustándolo terriblemente y derribándolo.

-¡Me rindo, acepto esta derrota! –grita Guiche, dando por finalizado el combate. Todos estallan de euforia al saber la victoria del familiar.

Louise se le acerca a Erick.

-¡Eso… eso… fue sorprendente! –exclama Louise.

-Muchas gracias –agradece Erick.

Lelouch observó todo desde lejos con una sonrisa.

**[En otro lugar…]**

Cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos entraba a la casa de Lelouch. Había recibido el llamado de su hermana Akemi de que se presentara cuanto antes al lugar, ya que tenían que charlar varias cosas importantes.

-¡Oiiii, ¿hay alguien en casa?! –grita el muchacho cuando entró a la casa.

Caminó un poco, y vio que no había nadie. Pero… en ese momento una mano lo toma de su oreja y lo empieza a estirar, provocándole mucho dolor. Descubrió que no era nada más y nada menos que Akemi.

-¡Auch, auch! ¡Para, Akemi-chan! ¿¡Que te pasa?! –exclama Azael con dolor.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Azael –dice la chica con malicia en su voz –¡Quiero que me digas ya mismo ¿dónde llevaste a Lelouch de nuevo, eh? ¡Contéstame! –exige la pelinegra.

-¿Naniiiii? ¡AUCH! –pregunta Azael.

-¡No te hagas el sorprendido, basura! ¡Te llevaste a mi querido onii-sama a quién sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe que cosas! ¡Contesta ya! ¡¿Dónde te lo llevaste?! ¡Si no quieres que te arranque la oreja! –exige a gritos la chica, estirándole más de la oreja.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡NO, PARA! ¡YO NO ME LO LLEVÉ, LO JURO! ¡POR KAMI, YA DETENTE! –grita el muchacho, con cascaditas en los ojos del dolor.

-… Vale, te creo. Pero te soltaré con una condición: Me vas a ayudar a encontrar a onii-sama cueste lo que cueste, ¿entendiste? –exige Akemi luego.

-¡Sí sí sí, haré lo que digas! ¡Pero ya suéltame! –pide el pelinegro con mucho dolor.

Akemi sonríe y lo suelta.

-¡Gracias, Azael! –agradece ella feliz, sacándole una gota en la nuca a Azael –Bien, comencemos de una vez -.

-C-Cla-Claro. P-Podríamos empezar por su habitación –dice el pelinegro sobándose la zona afectada.

**[De vuelta en la Dimensión Halkeginia…]**

A la mañana siguiente se reanudaron las clases, y tanto Louise como sus familiares tuvieron que asistir a ellas.

Los salones de la Academia eran realmente grandes, y estaban construidas en piedra, lo cual dejó atónitos a los dos familiares de Cero, ya que estaban diseñados de manera exótica, y claro, era llamativa.

En los salones, los profesores se encontraban en la mesa de abajo dando clase, y desde la mesa del profesor los asientos de los estudiantes iban ascendiendo como si fueran una escalera, formando un semicírculo. Como en una universidad o en un instituto muy alto en prestigio, al menos eso es lo que pensó el dragon slayer.

Cuando Louise y sus familiares entraron, todos giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas hacia ellos. Todos mirándoles con desconcierto: No dejaba de ser Louise la Zero, pero los familiares eran un noble espadachín y otro de dudoso poder, ya que no lo habían visto en acción. Kirche también estaba allí, rodeada por un montón de chicos, pero no dejaba de mirar al muchacho demonio.

Había todo tipo de familiares. La salamandra de Kirche estaba dormida bajo su silla. Había estudiantes con búhos apoyados en sus hombros. En una ventana, una gigantesca serpiente miraba la clase. Un chico silbó, y la serpiente se retiró, además de eso también había cuervos y gatos.

El director Osmond, un hombre adulto alto de cabellera blanca como la nieve y larga barba del mismo color vestido con una túnica negra de mago, y Colbert acribillaron a amos y familiares a preguntas, también a los familiares de Louise, pero ellos no rebelaron nada acerca de sus naturalezas.

Y, de vuelta a la clase, los dos familiares se sentaron cada uno al lado de la pelirosa. Lelouch recordó con nostalgia los momentos en cuando él iba al colegio, y una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

La puerta se abrió, y la profesora entró en la clase. Era una mujer de mediana edad, vestía un traje púrpura bastante voluminoso y un sombrero, típica ropa de bruja. Tenía una cara regordeta, redonda, que transmitía sensaciones amistosas. La señora miró a toda la clase y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Enhorabuena, parece que las invocaciones de los familiares fueron todo un éxito. A mí, Chevreuse, siempre me llena de alegría ver a los nuevos familiares que se convocan todos los años –dijo la señora llamada Chevreuse.

Y luego, todo siguió normalmente, algunos que provocaban a Louise se ganaban una reprimenda de Erick y Lelouch, Chevreuse los quiso apartar con magia, pero fue imposible con los dos magos familiares. Después Louise hizo un hechizo y la clase explotó.

Una vez terminados los deberes escolares, salieron para dirigirse a su dormitorio, y en eso Erick decidió preguntarle algo.

-¿Sabes, Louise? Acabo de descubrir algo con lo que pasó allí dentro… te dicen Cero por qué no has podido ¿ni siquiera alguna vez hacer un hechizo normal? –pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Sí, nunca he podido hacer más que solo una explosión con mis hechizos –le respondió con voz plana pero que tenía tinte de tristeza.

De pronto Lelouch se les suma.

-Bueno, supongo que debe ser porque no eres afín a algún elemento –interrumpe Lelouch en la plática –A lo mejor eres afín a otro elemento del cual no estás acostumbrada. La pregunta es ¿a cuál será? –reflexionaba el pelinegro, mientras que Louise solo lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y confusión.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Solo existen 4 elementos, si yo no soy compatible con ninguno entonces soy un fracaso como mago! –exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No, no te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle, Louise. Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar mi magia, con una probabilidad de éxito del 95%. Es una muy buena propuesta si te pones a pensarlo –le propone el semirubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes enseñarme tu magia? ¿De verdad? –pregunta ahora ella atónita, y con un poco de curiosidad y ansiedad.

-Claro, no será mucho problema. Pero sólo si tú lo deseas –dice Lelouch.

-mmm… está bien, lo pensaré –responde Louise.

**[Volviendo al mundo "real"…]**

-Hmmm… al parecer Lelouch fue absorbido por una especie de portal –dice Azael, como si estuviera palpando el aire con sus manos.

-¿Lulu-nii absorbido por un portal? –pregunta Yumi preocupada.

Akemi se lleva su mano a la cara.

-¿Estás seguro que no tuviste nada que ver en esto, Azael? –pregunta la chica, de nuevo con un tono de ultratumba.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad! –responde el pelinegro asustado.

Akemi suelta un largo suspiro.

-Bien. Supongo… que podrás ubicarlo, ¿no es así? –pregunta ella.

-… Pues, por suerte sí. Afortunadamente quedaron restos de la firma de energía del portal. Sólo tengo que poner un poco de magia en ella, y podremos crear otro portal que nos llevará hacia nuestro destino, y donde probablemente esté Lelouch-kun –responde Azael.

-Bueno, entonces comienza cuanto antes. Sí llego a descubrir que a mi onii-sama le pasó algo, tú vas a sufrir, ¿entendiste, Azael? –dice Akemi, de nuevo con voz de ultratumba.

-¿P-Pero por qué yo? –pregunta con mucho miedo el pelinegro.

-Porque siempre metes a Onii-sama en problemas, y si éste no fuera el caso… igual tienes la culpa –responde ella enojada.

-¡Oye, no siempre fui yo el que lo metió en problemas! ¡Cuando yo aún no existía él hacía lo que quería, se iba y venía a donde se le daba la gana! –trataba de defenderse el muchacho.

-¡Igual! ¡Lo metiste en problemas varias veces, así que no te quieras saltar la culpa con una patética excusa! ¡Ahora sigue buscándolo! –exclama, y luego exige Akemi.

-Hai hai, Akemi-chan –responde Azael cansado, para luego continuar con su labor de búsqueda del hermano perdido.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno, ya valió.**

**Ya vieron a los nuevos personajes que aparecerán en la trama, obviamente contando al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, el cual se presentará en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Estoy pensando en poner otros enemigos aparte de los dragones, no sé qué me dirán ustedes.**

**Ok, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Sí, lo sé, no soy muy hablador ni cuando escribo, lo siento por eso. Me despido atentamente hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Que tal?**

**Bueno, aquí estoy. Otra vez lo siento por la tardanza jeje.**

**Quería agradecer a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y KILLZONE RADEC por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que aun haya personas que leen esto :D**

**Bueno, como resumen y no spoileando, veremos aquí otras escenas de lo que pasa en el "mundo real" también.**

**Disclaimer Masivo: Ni Zero no Tsukaima, Fairy Tail, Skyrim y Devil May Cry me pertenecen, todos son obra de sus respectivos autores/creadores/desarrolladores/compositores o cómo más les guste llamarlo.**

**AVISO: Lemmon;**

**Recuerdo: muchas más cosas seguirán cambiando en el fic.**

**Zero no Tsukaima: Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Capítulo 3: Noche Ardiente / La Espada parlante**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos familiares acordaron con su invocadora que irían a entrenar un poco y que pronto regresarían, Louise en un principio se negó, pero Lelouch pudo convencerla de que accediera y no se preocupara.

Así, Erick fue al patio de la academia, mientras que Lelouch salía en dirección al bosque nuevamente, el que estaba cerca de la zona escolar.

El pelirrojo se puso a entrenar, estaba atardeciendo en el mundo. Cómo no podía hacer mucho sólo se puso a practicar unos cuantos movimientos ligeros con la espada, pero en unos minutos después el hambre lo atacó. Para su suerte una persona llegó para salvarlo.

-Erick-san –llama una gentil voz femenina a unos metros del pelirrojo.

Sacado de sus pensamientos, el chico demonio giró hacia donde lo llamaban.

-¡Hola Siesta! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó animadamente el muchacho.

-Oh nada, solo terminando algunas cosas que hacían falta que atendieran, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta ahora la criada.

-Estaba practicando un poco –le respondió cuando un rugido proveniente del estómago del chico lo hizo apenarse –uhhh… jeje creo que se me olvido comer algo –dice el pelirrojo con una mano en la nuca.

-Bueno, no es saludable saltearse la cena… ¡ya sé! Ven conmigo –Erick no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando fue "arrastrado" literalmente por la muy alegre sirvienta.

**[Unos minutos después…]**

Después de ser arrastrado por Siesta, llegaron a la parte inferior del castillo donde se sitúa la cocina de la academia, ahí a pesar de ser noble fue recibido como un héroe… lo cual incomodo un poco al pelirrojo, pero no pensó más, solo lo acepto y dejo que fluyera todo con normalidad, tomando la comida que le ofrecieron, se quedó admirado por el gran sabor de la misma.

-Debo reconocer que esto es lo más rico que haya probado alguna vez –dijo con mezcla de asombro y admiración.

-¡Jajaja, muchas gracias! Recibir tal comentario de ti, un muchacho noble que no se regodea de su posición y que puso en su lugar a ese arrogante chiquillo rubio, me enorgullece. Yo soy el jefe cocinero, Marto, y haré lo que sea para crear un sabor exquisito y milagroso –exclamo con orgullo y confianza –Además ¿no crees que también es una forma de magia? –pregunta luego el cocinero.

-Sí, tienes razón –dice el pelirrojo –No importa las habilidades que tengas, uno puede realizar magia con ella si hay pasión y amor de por medio en lo que realices –opinó el muchacho.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Eres un buen hombre, muchacho! –exclama Marto.

Después de la comida, salieron al patio, donde ambos admiraban el cielo nocturno adornado por la belleza del brillo de las lunas, y las estrellas que parecían bailar alrededor de ellas.

-¡Por favor, vuelve a visitarnos otra vez! ¡Todos son tus admiradores, Erick-san! –le dijo Siesta.

-¡Claro! –contesta Erick sonriente.

Después de despedirse de Siesta, Erick se dispuso a seguir practicando cerca de la fuente de agua en el patio, pero su labor fue interrumpida por el sonido de gruñidos y movimientos escamosos.

Buscando el origen del ruido, encontró el familiar de Kirche, la salamandra de fuego, la cual hizo algo que le dio mucho dolor a Erick, un golpe en sus joyas, zona que desafortunadamente estaba sin protección.

Erick dijo tantas groserías, quizás más de las que hubiera dicho en toda su vida, después de el desafortunado suceso fue arrastrado por segunda vez en la noche por la salamandra, quien lo llevó a un cuarto oscuro, solo iluminado por una velas y un olor en el ambiente que a Erick no hacía más que confundirlo, lo único que circulaba en su mente era ¿Quién podría hacer esto?

-Bienvenido, querido –comento una voz que Erick identifico rápidamente como la de Kirche.

Mirando en su ubicación, el pelirrojo tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con asesinarle.

En frente de él, ella vestía solo con un conjunto de lencería de color morado, el cual no dejo nada, nada a la imaginación, la mente del inocente Erick no pudo evitar llenarse de imágenes guarras y cochinas.

-K-K-Ki-Kirche –dijo o intento decir, su mente todavía volaba por la hermosa imagen en frente de él, y de repente se preguntó por qué mierda estaba teniendo pensamientos súper eróticos con una chica casi desnuda frente a él, aunque creo que la respuesta ya la saben.

-Bienvenido a mi dulce habitación, E-R-I-C-K-kun –dijo seductoramente con los brazos cruzados, haciendo resaltar sus nada pequeñas tetas.

-¿Ah? –fue lo único coherente que pudo salir de los labios del chico demonio.

-Pienso que es erróneo, pero mi apodo es la "Ardiente", tal como una antorcha que se enciende con facilidad –dice Kirche.

-Sí, puedo ver porque –atina a comentar el pelirrojo.

-Oh, así que lo entiendes, estoy enamorada. Sí… ¡enamorada de ti! –confeso mientras posaba seximente.

-Omaigá –susurra Erick sorprendido.

-El amor ataca de forma repentina y sin avisar –comenta Kirche.

-S-Sí, diría eso –comenta también el pelirrojo.

-La forma en que derrotaste y humillaste a guiche…fue tan genial –dijo inclinándose hacia Erick dejándolo ver el gran par de pechos -¡Después de ver eso, Kirche la Ardiente se convirtió en Kirche la Pasión! -.

-Bue-Bueno –dice el pelirrojo.

Y en ese momento la pelirroja le arrebata un beso, el cual puso loco a Erick… eso, y el hecho de que sus pechos apretaban contra el suyo. El rico perfume de Kirche lo dejaba más loco.

Erick toma a Kirche por la cintura, y va acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, ahora desnudos por el contacto que tenía debajo de su camisón. El mago demoníaco comienza a masajearlos, sacando varios gemidos de parte de la maga de fuego.

-E-EEEErick… -gime ella.

-¿Te gusta esto, no? –Pregunta él, mientras le besaba el cuello a ella excitándola -¿Quieres más? -.

-Sí –es lo único que atina a responder Kirche antes de besarse nuevamente.

La pelirroja logra quitarle la remera a Erick, mientras que él hizo lo mismo con ella, le quitó el camisón revelando lo que tenía debajo: unas grandes tetas, las cuales empezaron a ser masajeadas, chupadas y lamidas por el pelirrojo, provocando que Kirche nuevamente gimiera de placer. Ni lerdo ni perezoso decidió aventurarse más y tocar el trasero de Kirche.

-"¡Por Kami, que trasero tiene!" –piensa el pelirrojo excitado.

No aguantando más, Erick le despoja de su única prenda a Kirche, dejándola totalmente desnuda. La visión era única, y el pelirrojo no desaprovecharía un segundo, así que se sacó el pantalón y de un solo envión metió su paquete en la intimidad de Kirche, sacándole un grito de placer.

El vaivén era rítmico, pero no precisamente suave. Después de unos minutos los dos ya llegaban al orgasmo.

-¡E-E-Erick-kun, ya no aguanto más! ¡Me corrooooooooooo! –grita Kirche, extasiada.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Yo tambieeeeeeeeeeeen! –grita Erick en las mismas.

Y ambos lanzaron sus fluidos, mezclándose entre sí. Se quedaron pegados por el resto de la noche.

**[Mientras, en el "mundo real"…]**

-¡Ya está! ¡Lo hice! –exclamó Azael feliz. Frente a él estaba un portal de color verde, aunque claro está no es el mismo portal de invocación por el que Lelouch pasó hace pocos días.

-¡Qué bien! –exclama Yumi.

-¡Al fin, Azael! ¡Pensé que te tardarías una eternidad! –bromea Akemi.

-Que chistosa… -murmura el pelinegro por lo bajo –Muy bien, éste portal nos llevará sin dudas al lugar donde esté probablemente Lelouch-kun. Debemos de cruzarlo ahora, ya que no durará mucho –explica luego.

-Bien, no hay por qué esperar. Vamos Yumi –dice la pelinegra.

-¡Hai! –responde la aludida.

Las dos cruzan el portal. Acto seguido Azael suspira.

-Ay mamá, que dolor de cabeza. Será mejor que vaya con ellas, por más que no quiera –dice el pelinegro resignado, para después pasar por el portal y que éste se termine cerrando.

**[A la mañana siguiente, en la dimensión Halkeginia…]**

Louise se había despertado temprano, de costumbre, y cuando terminó de cepillarse el cabello y despertarse mejor decidió despertar a Lelouch, quién yacía dormido en un futón en el suelo. Cuando se acercó más, la pelirosada tuvo un pensamiento fugaz que la hizo sonrojarse al ver el rostro tan pasivo y cálido que mostraba el semirubio estando dormido, pero se sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos y lo despertó.

-Lelouch… Lelouch, despierta –pide ella, moviéndolo levemente, causando el efecto esperado.

-Zzzzzzz… ¿ehm? Oh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué… pasó? –Se levanta medio adormilado –Ah… buenos días, Louise –saluda Lelouch.

-Vamos, tienes que levantarte. Hoy es el Día de Nada –anuncia ella –Así que debemos aprovecharlo al máximo… ¡Y ya se me acaba de ocurrir como! –exclama Louise.

-Qué bien –comenta el semirubio aun adormilado y levantándose pesadamente.

Después de unos minutos de preparación, salieron. Cuando pasaron por la habitación de Kirche, Lelouch sintió, gracias a su olfato desarrollado, el aroma a sexo que aún estaba en el aire. Inmediatamente supo el porqué: su amigo Erick y Kirche, los dos pelirrojos, estuvieron teniendo "fiesta" la noche anterior.

-¿Dónde estará Erick? –se pregunta en voz alta la maga pelirosa -¿Tú no lo viste? –se dirige a Lelouch, el cual se pone nervioso de inmediato.

-¡Ehm… no, no lo vi! Pero seguro que estará bien esté donde esté, mejor sigamos y no perdamos tiempo –contesta el muchacho dragón, apresurando el paso.

Louise empezó a sospechar del raro comportamiento de su familiar, pero extrañamente lo deja pasar.

**[Mientras eso pasaba…]**

Alduin, el dragón de quién no se había hablado nada… hasta ahora, estaba sobre volando un enorme paisaje repleto de bosques, montañas y otras cosas más que podrían aparecer en una fotografía… de paisajes. Hasta que decidió posarse en la cima de una de esas montañas a descansar.

-**¡Esto… Esto no es Sovngarde! **–Gritó bastante furioso el dragón del apocalipsis -**¡¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?! ¡Se suponía que el portal en el templo de Skuldafn serviría para llevarme hacía allí! ¿¡Cómo se suponde que recobraré fuerzas si no tengo almas para devorar?! **–exclama.

De repente ve a otro dragón acercarse hacia él. Un dragón de color bronce con partes azules y rojas se dirigió hacia él.

-**¡Mi señor, me alegro de haberlo encontrado! **–exclama el dragón color bronce.

-**¿Sabes en donde nos encontramos ahora, Vultjotnaar? **–interroga el dragón negro.

-**¡Sí, mi señor! Varios dragones de mi ejército han recorrido puntos distintos de este mundo y han investigado acerca de él. No estamos en Sovngarde ni en Skyrim, estamos en Halkeginia, una dimensión distinta… **-responde Vultjotnaar, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el devorador de mundos, furioso.

-**¿¡QUEEEE?! ¡¿Eso significa que todo lo que hice para poner a Skyrim nuevamente bajo el mando de los dragones se fue por la borda!? **–ruge Alduin con gran furia.

-**¡No, mi señor! No todo está perdido! Hemos visto y escuchado que los magos de este mundo son más débiles que los de Skyrim, y también de que aquí nadie habla de un Dovahkiin. Hay dragones nativos de este mundo, mi señor, pero todos son el doble de débiles y subdesarrollados, así que yo recomiendo que será mejor asesinarlos. Deje que mi ejército se encargue de ellos, y del Dovahkiin **–pide Vultjotnaar.

-**Muy bien, hazlo. En lo que yo recupero mis energías para poder destruir este nuevo mundo… ¡Y SUMIRLO BAJO EL MANDO DE LOS DRAGONES! **–ruge Alduin poderosamente.

**[Volviendo con los magos de Halkeginia…]**

Louise y Lelouch salieron rumbo a la ciudad real, en busca de algo que sólo la chica pelirosada sabía.

Una vez que la pelirosa y el dragon slayer llegaron a la ciudad, su destino, fueron a la armería para comprobar la calidad de las armas de ese mundo. El lugar, pese a ser pequeño, estaba bien equipado, había hachas de batalla, lanzas, espadas, escudos, armaduras, y muchas otras cosas más.

-Hmmm… parece que no son tan malas armas después de todo –comenta Lelouch por lo bajo, viendo de cerca a los objetos.

– Parece que sabes de esto –señaló Louise.

-Bueno… a decir verdad no tanto, pero tampoco estoy muy desinformado –responde el semirubio.

– Hmmmm...Pero al parecer, los precios son muy altos –se queja la chica.

–No creo que sea problema –señaló el muchacho dragón, llamando la atención de su invocadora –Ya que sólo necesitaremos una sola arma, ¿no? –dice él.

–Así es. Un arma para ti, ya que Erick tiene una espada ya –responde Louise.

–Qué bueno que entendiste mi punto –dice el pelinegro.

-Es que ya tenía pensado hacerlo –comenta la pelirosa.

-…Ah –es lo único que dice Lelouch.

–Buenos días –escucharon saludar al dependiente, pasando tras la trastienda en ese instante.

–Buenos días –saludaron los dos.

El dependiente miró entonces a Louise.

–"JOJOJO una noble en mi tienda, y parece inexperta, creo que aprovecharé esto al máximo"-pensó el viejo.

–Vengo a adquirir un arma para uno de mis familiares –dice Louise.

– ¿Ah? ¿Familiares? Nunca antes oí de un noble que tuviera más de un familiar. ¿Él es uno de ellos? –Pregunta señalando a Lelouch –¿Usa magia? –.

-La verdad, sí. Puedo lanzar hechizos, pero… a veces debo usar la fuerza bruta, sí es que me entiende –responde el semirubio.

-Oh sí sí, por supuesto. Bueno, creo saber qué es lo que están buscando –dice el hombre, y de debajo de la mesada saca una espada dorada, de muy buenas pintas y hasta adornada con lo que parecían ser joyas.

-Ésta es la mejor espada que tengo. Creada por el famoso alquimista Lord Shupei. Corta el hierro como si fuera mantequilla –dice el tendero.

Lelouch parecía no estar de acuerdo con el aspecto que presentaba aquella espada. Parecía algo… falsa.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? –pregunta Louise.

-3000 nuevos oros –responde el hombre.

-¡Pero con ese dinero podrías comprarte una mansión! –exclama la pelirosa.

-Una buena espada vale tanto como una mansión –comenta el tendero.

-Pero sólo traje 100 nuevos oros ¿no tiene nada que valga eso? –pregunta Louise.

-Hmm supongo que sí. Déjame ver –responde el hombre. Buscando entre unos barriles, encontró una espada vieja y oxidada, y se la entregó a Lelouch –Aquí está. Es un poco vieja, sí, pero si la mantienes bien te servirá –dice luego.

-Me llevaré esa entonces –dice la pelirosa.

Después de eso ambos salen de la tienda con la nueva adquisición.

-Honestamente no me molesta mucho el hecho de que esta espada tenga una hoja muy roma, pero me servirá de mucho. Muchas gracias, Louise –agradece el muchacho semirubio.

-No me lo agradezcas. Debía hacerlo, ya que no tenías ningún arma –dice la maga.

-¡Ey, chicos! –llama una voz a lo lejos.

Louise y Lelouch se dan la vuelta, y ven a Erick acercándose.

-Hola Louise, Lelouch –saluda el pelirrojo.

-Hola amigos –saluda el semirubio.

-Hola Erick ¿puedo saber dónde estuviste? –saluda y luego interroga la pelirosa.

-Lo lamento, estuve muy… ocupado la noche anterior, así que me quedé a dormir afuera –responde el aludido.

-Oh bueno, pero ¿no tuviste ningún problema? –pregunta de nuevo ella.

-No. Afortunadamente ninguno –contesta el pelirrojo.

-Que bien. Bueno, tenemos que volver a la academia antes del atardecer –dice Louise, caminando por delante de sus familiares.

-Psss oye –le susurra Lelouch al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta en voz baja Erick.

-¿Qué pasó con Kirche? –pregunta el semirubio.

-Pues allí quedó, en la academia. No despertaba, y entonces aproveché para salir un rato. Los había visto partir, y decidí seguirlos –responde el pelirrojo.

-Así que ¿tú y ella lo hicieron anoche, verdad? –vuelve a preguntar el dragonslayer.

-Sí, así es jejeje –responde el mago demoniaco.

-Cielos… ¿ y como te fue, eh? –reitera Lelouch, más curioso.

Erick, como única respuesta, levanta un pulgar en señal de aprobación junto con una sonrisa picarona, que le dieron a entender a Lelouch que todo fue de maravilla.

-Ah, ya caché. ¿Te fue bien, eh picarón? –pregunta divertido el semirubio.

-Jejeje –se ríe el mago pelirrojo.

Después de eso, ambos siguen a Louise, tomando un carruaje para poder así finalmente volver a la academia de magia.

Al llegar al lugar, ni bien Erick bajó apareció Kirche, quién se le abalanzó y lo tiró contra el suelo, abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente, lo que provocó varias reacciones en Louise y Lelouch. La primera se sorprendió ampliamente, además de ponerse muy nerviosa y sonrojándose. Lelouch también se sorprendió, pero más por el hecho de que Kirche se le abalanzara tan locamente a Erick.

-P-P-Pero q-qué e-est-tá p-pasando a-aquí? –pregunta nerviosa y sonrojada Louise.

Lelouch decide contestarle, ya que los dos pelirrojos estaban muy "ocupados".

-Ejem… Louise, ellos son ahora… ¿cómo decírtelo?... son pareja –responde el semirubio.

-¿Pa-Pa-Pareja? –pregunta Louise, aun nerviosa y sonrojada. No sabía por qué, pero le ponía aún más nerviosa si miraba a Lelouch a la cara, por lo que optó por mirar a otro lado.

-Así es. Lo son desde… anoche, supongo –responde el semirubio.

-¿Anoche? Entonces… es por eso que él… -comenta la maga loli.

-Sí, no estuvo con nosotros porque estaba con Kirche –dice el mago dragón.

-… Aún no me lo puedo creer, más si se trata de Kirche –comenta de nuevo la maga pelirosada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta ahora el semirubio.

-Conozco a Kirche, y solo te diré que no creo que ella quiera estar mucho con él –responde Louise.

-Bueno… supongo que hay una primera vez para todo –comenta Lelouch.

-No lo sé, Lelouch. No lo sé –dice ella.

De pronto el cielo se oscureció, el viento empezó a soplar fuerte y arriba los truennos resonaban en el ambiente.

-¡Será mejor que vayamos adentro! ¡Viene una tormenta! –exclama Erick, sujetando a Kirche por la cintura para evitar que se le fuera.

-¡Vamos Louise! –exclama Lelouch, quién de un momento a otro levanta a la pelirosa y la carga entre sus brazos, haciendo sonrojar en extremo.

-¡Bá-Bájame, puedo caminar por mí misma! –exclama la maga loli muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No, si lo hago lo más probable es que no puedas moverte debido al fuerte viento, así que déjame cargarte hasta que lleguemos adentro –comenta Lelouch, lo cual sólo hace que Louise se ponga más nerviosa.

De repente en el cielo las nubes se apartan, dejando un agujero por el cual una gran y fuerte luz blanca sale, hasta que toca el suelo en el jardín de la academia. Una vez que eso pasa se produce una explosión de la magnitud de las explosiones que provoca Louise cuando intenta hacer magia.

Todos los que estaba presentes en el jardín se ponen a cubierto, incluyendo a Kirche, Louise y sus dos familiares.

En esos momentos el viento dejó de soplar y los fuertes sonidos producidos por los truenos cesaron, dejando sólo aquellas nubes grises aún presentes en el cielo.

El humo provocado por aquella explosión era abundante, pero se iba disipando con rapidez. Los cuatro magos logran incorporarse sin problemas, pero Lelouch se queda estático al escuchar unas ciertas voces toser y hablar entre el polvo.

-¡Azael, dijiste que no tendríamos problemas con el viaje! ¡Por poco y morimos con el aterrizaje! –exclama una femenina voz.

-¡Lo siento! ¿¡Qué acaso no me puedo equivocar por una vez?! –le responde otra voz, masculina, y aparentemente enojada.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Ven aquí, idiota! –grita la primera voz, irritada.

-¡No, espera! –dice la voz masculina.

-¡Akemi-neechan, no mates a Azael-san! –exclama una tercera voz, femenina y aniñada.

-Esas voces… -susurra Lelouch, atónito.

Cuando el humo por fin se despejó, todos se pudieron ver las caras.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegué XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado… seeee ya sé, no soy una persona de mucho hablar (o en este caso, escribir)**

**Yo ya me voy, les deseo suerte a todos. Los otros fics estarán en unos días, no quiero decir el tiempo ya que estaría defraudándolos si tardo demasiado.**

**Ahora sí, hasta luego!**


End file.
